Digger ½
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma meets up with a were-cheetah from Jade, and spends the night with her. That one night turns into a lifetime of happiness for both parties, but not only that, there is some regret.
1. Digger ½, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

****** = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time 

************** Digger ½ **************

A child around the age of five was finger painting along some paper as he hummed a song in his head. A shadow loomed over him as he nervously looked over his shoulder. "Hey son, would you like to join your pops on a training trip? Do you wanna be the best?" The child smiled mischievously and shook his head "No thanks poppa, I like being with momma." The 'father' snarled angrily as he picked up the kid and tried to run out the door, only to be stopped by 'momma'. "Genma, what do you think your doing with Ranma?" Genma shook with fear and mumbled incoherently "N-nothing N-Nodoka." She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly unsheathed her katana, making Genma sweat. "Fine, you win. Coddle the boy and let him be weak!" He dropped Ranma to the ground and stormed out of the house, and forever out of their life. Nodoka spent most of the night crying as Ranma just stared on impassively not understand what happened.

------- Ten Years in the future --------

Ranma woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around before looking outside and noticed it was still dark out. "What the heck, why is it so dark out" He glanced over to the small electronic clock and his eyes bugged out 'three thirty in the morning!' he screamed at the injustice of it all. He rolled over in his futon and accidentally struck something with his balled fist of sleepiness. He blinked and looked at the figure for a moment and smiled, as he remembered the night before.

********

Ranma was at a end of middle school party as he walked around the room, smiling at the people and meeting the ones he didn't know. His eyes rested upon a woman that stood out among the rest. She casually brushed off every guy that asked her to dance and physically hit the ones who tried to make a move on her. He smiled genuinely and walked over to her slowly. When he got there he looked at her and blinked, noticing why she looked so different. Her hair had spots of black in the complex pattern of blonde, and her eyes had a somewhat slit of cat in them. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes "What are you looking at, *Boy*" Ranma was snapped out of his revelry as he smiled at her, startling her a bit. "Hi, my name's Ranma. What's yours?" He tilted his head slightly, making the girl blush as she found him cute "I'm Cyan" Ranma grinned and bowed before her, slightly. "Nice to meet you Cyan. You don't strike me as the girl who would come here to find a date." She blushed slightly, having him hit the nail on the head "Well, my friend dragged me here from Jade" She covered her mouth quickly at the slip "Jade huh, where's that at?" She looked around quickly, trying to find her friend, but not seeing her at all. "Well, uh... that is.... in another country" Ranma smiled and nodded "That very well could be, I don't know much about the world outside of Japan" She sighed in relief and smiled again "What about you, your rather different from the guys here." Ranma smiled sheepishly and put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously "Much like yourself, I was dragged here by a friend. She wanted me to meet her friend. However I haven't seen her since we walked in the door." Cyan nodded sympathetically. "I know how that is Ranma. Trust me, I know how that is." They laughed and shared some stories as they enjoyed each others company. Ranma seemed to find himself at ease around Cyan, and smiled often at her stories. Cyan herself was becoming more and more relaxed around Ranma, and soon finding herself liking him. 

The night went on, as people who could, walked out of the party, and those who couldn't. Well they passed out and stayed the night. Ranma and Cyan were looking at some of the couples as they made out, and blushed crept to their cheeks. Ranma nodded to Cyan and took her hand "Do you mind if we go for a walk? I don't feel comfortable here anymore" Cyan looked around and noticed the sex levels rise as people were leaving. "Sure, I see what you mean" She giggled and Ranma blushed slightly 'she has a cute giggle'

********

Ranma looked at Cyan's sleeping face with an unreadable look, then his lips went from a thin line into a tight smile. 'She is absolutely beautiful' He looked at her some more, and blinked as the sun pierced the room. Cyan's eyes fluttered open as the sun filled the room. "Mmmm, good morning Ranma-kun" Ranma smiled and pulled the covers over her naked top "Morning Cyan-Chan." She swatted at him playfully and shared a laugh. There was a knocking at the door, just before it opened revealing Nodoka. "Ranma-kun, could you......" She saw the woman in bed with him and blinked slightly "Oh my son is so manly!" She gathered the two in a hug, making both blush as they lacked clothes. "Moooom" Ranma pouted as Cyan giggled to herself "Why Ranma-kun, how come you didn't introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend?" Ranma blushed some more, and Cyan joined him "Good morning Ms. Saotome. My name is Cyan" She nodded to herself and gave Cyan a look over before hugging her again "Welcome Cyan darling. Give me a couple minutes and breakfast will be ready. Why don't you two take a bath in the furo" Ranma nodded absently as she excused herself from the room, only looking back to grin at Ranma. Cyan giggled as she looked at Ranma's now bright red face and kissed him gently "We going to take a bath Ranma-kun?" Ranma broke out of his state and looked at her "Sure, do you have anything else you can wear afterwards?" Cyan blushed as she realized she didn't bring anything and shook her head 'no'. Ranma smiled to himself and excused himself "Wait a second Cyan. I will ask my mother if she has anything." Cyan nodded and looked at Ranma's backside as he got dressed and left the room 'He has a nice butt' She told herself as she recalled last night, pulling her legs up to her chest and smiling "He's a good guy" She said to no one. When Ranma returned, he saw nothing, no Cyan, no clothes and nothing but a letter and a picture to remind him.

Dear Ranma-kun,

I'm sorry to have to leave like this Darling. But I need to get back to Jade as soon as possible. I will return when I can, so please. Wait for me.

Love, Cyan

Ranma brought the note down and sighed to himself before looking at the picture and a blush adorning his face. In the picture was Cyan bent over staring into the camera, her dress fluttering in the wind and winking at the camera. Ranma sighed happily and wandered back to the night before, until his mother called him. "Ranma, come on down. Breakfast is ready." Ranma didn't want to see her face when he had to tell her that Cyan wasn't here. He sighed again and jumped down the stairs two at a time before coming to a stop in the living room. He sat at his seat and propped his chin in his palm, gaining a far away look. Nodoka came in with a smile on her face and plates of food in her arms. She sat one in front of Ranma and looked around before asking "Where is Cyan-Chan, Ranma?" Ranma sighed and looked at her, his eyes filled with water, but not tears. Never tears, he told himself. "She had to go back to Jade mother. She had an important meeting she had be at." Nodoka nodded to herself and thought to herself 'So Cyan know of Jade. Quite interesting.' Ranma looked at his mother before shoveling the food around his plate with disinterest. "You loved her didn't you Ranma?" Ranma looked up with surprise "Love her? We just met last night. I-I'm not sure how I feel about her." Nodoka smiled and nodded slightly "That my son, is your first love. Your missing her right now, so you are completely confused" Ranma just shrugged before looking at the food, that didn't seem to change. Nodoka stared at him for a moment before sighing herself 'You better come back soon, Cyan' 

------- A Year later -------

Ranma walked through the high school gates and stared at all the commotion that was going on. A single girl seemed to have taken out a whole slew of boys, that challenged her. When he just shrugged it off and continued on his way toward the entrance, the girl noticed him. "I suppose your here to fight me too huh?" Ranma looked at her and blinked. "Huh?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth before she attacked him. (1) With a quick kick to the head Ranma's body was sent flying, his head skidding across the ground slightly as his body slammed into a tree. He coughed up some blood and looked up, his eyes unfocused, and filled with confusion. "Baka Hentai!" She growled and kicked him in the face again, sending him into a most welcomed unconsciousness. Nabiki, who had watched the whole thing, thought that the way Akane dispatched of the new one, was too violent. She sighed at her sisters tendencies and told one of her 'groupies' "Go get the school nurse, help him there." With a nod, two girls ran off toward the nurses station. Nabiki stared on impassively and looked at the boy. 'He would be kinda cute, if only he could defend himself' She was about to walk away when she noticed a shape land beside the new comer. She watched with interest as the girl carefully bandaged his wounds. She picked him up and disappeared from site without a trace. 'Hmmm, this bears looking into' and she sat at her desk, awaiting the end of school with an impatient look.

-------- Jade Realm -------

Ranma was unconscious as he was being taken care of by a 'healer'. He heard voices, albeit muffled, through the haze. "What do you mean, he'll be fine! He was beaten viciously!" a girls voice said. He remembered it from somewhere, but he couldn't place it at the moment. "I said, he'll be fine. This boy was blessed with an abnormal healing rate" She pointed out one of the cuts along Ranma's face that was rapidly diminishing. "Still" The girls voice seemed to pout, that earned a chuckle from the other. Ranma groaned as he opened his eyes, and the sun piercing through his eyes. He moaned in protest of the sudden light before he snapped up "Where's that macho tomboy!" He looked around and at the two girls that were now blinking at him "huh?" Was all the 'healer' said. Ranma blinked and tried to take in his surroundings. "Nothing, I must have been dreaming" Before he said anything else, he was hugged onto by the cute girl. "I'm so glad your ok Ranma!" He looked at her for a moment and tried his best to remember where he knew her from, but he couldn't "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Cyan looked at herself and blushed, of course he didn't know of her were blood. She transformed into her human state, which looked weird with the overly large clothes sagging about. His eyes widened, not at the transformation, but at the girl he loved once again in his life. He quickly gathered her in a hug and kissed her, refusing to let go. The healer coughed into her hand and smiled as the two blushed. "Well, There will be plenty of time for making up (or out) later on, but for now, I think we should let the young one here recover." Ranma smiled to the lady and bowed "Thank you for taking care of me" He looked up at the lady who giggled to herself, and looked to Cyan who was trying to hide a snicker and a blush. "What?" Cyan modestly pointed down to his waist, as he jumped back under the blankets that covered him. The two women broke out in laughter, much to the displeasure of one pig tailed martial artist. Ranma looked at the two as they curbed their snickering and Cyan finally got her blush under control. 

"I've missed you so much Ranma" Cyan sat next to Ranma on the bed, and held him in a tight hug. The healer took the silent proposal and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Ranma, I have something important to tell you." Ranma looked at her, and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She cleared her throat gently before looking at her hands. Ranma, quick to notice her discomfort, took her hand into his own and smiled at her "It's okay Cyan, you can tell me anything." She smiled a little, but still continued on a bit nervous. "Ranma, have you ever thought about kids?" Ranma blinked at her and then stuttered a bit "O-of course Cyan. W-why?" Cyan became even more nervous at the response and quickly said "Well,whenwehadsexwhenwefirstmet,Igotpregnantandyouhaveadaughter." Ranma looked at her with total confusion in his eyes. "huh?" she sighed and repeated what she said "Well, when we had sex when we first met, I got pregnant and you have a daughter" Ranma stared at her incredulously and then smiled "Cyan, that's great!" Cyan looked at him like he had grown a second head "What?" Ranma grinned and hugged her tightly, sharing his love by kissing her soon after. "If I was going to have a kid, I would prefer it to be with the woman I love" Cyan blushed, hard, and Ranma kissed her again. "Ranma, that's not all though" Ranma looked at her in confusion "what else is there?" She smiled sheepishly "Well, when I was getting ready to return to Japan, there was an accident." Her eyes welled up with tears as she started to cry "and I..." Ranma took her in an embrace and shushed her, trying to calm her down. "It's ok Cyan, you can tell me." She looked at Ranma and sobbed "Ranma, our daughter, I can't find her!" Ranma looked at Cyan, stunned, and he too started to feel a sharp pain in his heart. "Well, we can find her, can't we?" Cyan sobbed heavily into Ranma's chest.

The healer over heard the whole thing and thought to herself 'I wonder if Dr. Diggers could help them out' she nodded to herself and walked into the room, with the sobbing individuals, clearing her throat. "I don't know if it will help you and Cyan, Ranma. Dr. Theodore Diggers is in town and he is a great aura mage. Maybe he can help you locate her?" Before she even finished saying the last sentence there were two blurs moving toward the door. Ranma and Cyan traveled for hours on end, searching Seer's Hamlet edge to edge. They later return to the healers hut when their search comes up null. When they walk in the door, they hear voices coming from inside and look around. Cyan walks forward "Nali, you here?" A withering woman walks out from the kitchen "Ah yes, Cyan. Welcome back. I would like to introduce you to my friend. Dr Theodore Diggers." Cyan stares at Nali for a moment until a tall white man walks in front the kitchen and stands beside her "Good evening Cyan. Nali tells me that your daughter is missing." Cyan nods silently, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. Ranma comes up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Dr. Diggers smiles and nods "I can be of some service, but I would like you to return with me to the earth realm. I work better there, when I'm surrounded by familiar items." Ranma just nods and Cyan glances over her shoulder at him "Are you sure Ranma?" He looks at her and once their eyes locked, they understood each other. They both wanted their daughter back, and nothing would stop them. Theodore for his part, did not miss the exchange of thoughts and smiled as he looked at the loving couple. He cleared his throat and the two looked at them, with a blush on their faces. "As I was saying, the sooner we leave, the sooner I can activate the temporal portal and we can be on our way." Ranma nodded as did Cyan, as they followed Theodore outside of the hut. He said a few words that Ranma didn't understand, and a blue oval of energy appeared before them, swirling in a counter clockwise fashion. Theodore motioned for them to enter, and they did. Ranma doesn't like that, the feeling that his body is being fragmented into pieces and placed back in time where they left. Cyan just shrugged it off and looked at her surroundings. "Wow, this looks like my earth" Theodore laughed "This is your earth Ranma. Only we're in Atlanta Georgia." He smiled at his shocked look and headed toward the front door to his home. Ranma and Cyan followed him closely, almost afraid of getting parted. Cyan gripped onto Ranma's arm and he smiled at her reassuringly. Theodore walked in through the front door and was instantly bombarded by three blonde haired women flying at high speeds "Gina!!!" The tallest one screamed "How dare you eat the last can of tuna!" The smaller one with a black streak across her eye yelled. "It wasn't me!" She screamed as she ran for her life from the hungry were cheetahs. Their chasing came to a slower decent as they finally realized that their 'daddy' was home, and he had guests with him. Britanny came up to the group and smiled, putting her hand behind her head and laughing nervously "HI! Welcome home daddy!" Theodore chuckled at the response that Ranma and Cyan showed. Namely, they fainted.

__________________________TO BE CONTINUED_____________________________

Authors Notes :

  
For this Fanfic, time will flow differently in Jade than in Earth. Keep that in mind. Since Theo is a MAGE, then I'm making him able to alter the time flow.  
  
1) Remember, Ranma didn't go on the training trip. So he doesn't have a lot of Martial arts experience.  


Also, I must give credit where credit is due. I got the Idea after reading RedPriest17's Daddy's Little Girl. Quite a rocky start, but it's a good fic so far.


	2. Digger ½, Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************** Digger ½ **************

Ranma was the first to rise as he looked about the room in confusion. He didn't remember what happened until he caught sight of Cyan, who was still asleep beside him. He looked down at her and instantly saw Britanny's face, his eyes widened and he became slightly more energetic. He looked at Cyan and smiled in a loving way. 'Finally, we'll be able to find our daughter' Ranma moved a stray hair away from Cyan's face. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Morning Cyan-Chan" Her eyes fluttered open and Ranma smirked, it having reminded him of the first time they slept together. She looked over at Ranma and her became alert. She tried to get up too fast knocking Ranma over. "Well, hello to you too. Sheesh" Ranma got up and rubbed his back gingerly trying to get some of the sting out. She blinked as she looked at him and smiled wide "Ranma!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. Ranma fell into the kiss and returned it, letting his arms snake around her waist and pulling her toward him. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, but soon broke it off. She stumbled for a second, to regain her footing after such a powerful emotion. Ranma grabbed her hand and walked out of the room, with Cyan in tow. They followed the sounds of laughter and some arguing (somewhat among the kids) until they finally found the kitchen. They watched as a rather large group of people were gathered around a table, with nearly everything imaginable set out before them. They looked over the food as hunger struck them in a wave. Ranma's eye caught a small chicken, and Cyan's wandered to the multiple fish dishes that were available.

"Ah I see the love birds are finally awake" They whirled around fast to see Theodore smiling at them. Ranma scratches the back of his head sheepishly "uh, ah.... yeah" Theodore chuckles when he looks at Cyan's morning face. Ranma blinks and looks at Cyan too. Cyan becomes self conscious about her looks and quickly blushed. Ranma smiles and drapes his arm around her gently and hugs her against him. Theo smiles again and leads them into the dining area where the others are. "Ah, good morning!" Ranma smiles at Britanny and bows slightly "I'm sorry about yesterday" Theodore waved it off and motioned for them to sit. Ranma pulls out Cyan's seat for her as she sits down, electing aww's from the entire room. Ranma blushes and sits beside her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze gently. Cyan nods to Ranma and gives him a small smile. Ranma sighs and looks up at everyone present "I guess some introductions are in order neh?" Cyan stands up, and so does Ranma. "I am Cyan" Ranma mock bows "And I am Ranma Saotome." Julia smiles gently and introduces everyone around the table. Brianna speaks up "So, what brings you two back here with daddy?" Ranma cringes a bit and looks at Cyan in the corner of his eye. He leans down and kisses her forehead gently, holding her. "We've come because we heard Dr. Diggers could help us find our missing daughter." Britanny gasped and covered her mouth quickly "That's so sad, I hope you find her" Ranma smiled gently at her before turning his attention back onto Cyan. "So I guess this is where we should start, there's always time for friends afterwards" The table looks at Theodore and he smiles "Can you explain what she looks like?" Cyan nods and stands up, triggering her transformation. Julia and Theodore gasp as they see her were form "Your a were cheetah?" Cyan blinks and nods. Ranma looks her up and down and smiles "You should shave those legs" Cyan blushed and slapped Ranma on the arm playfully. Theodore looks at them and then at Britanny, wondering how she would react. "That is so cool!" Cyan looks up at Britanny "huh?" she smiles and transforms into her hybrid form as well, increasing in size, bust, and muscles "I thought the were cheetahs were wiped out." Cyan looked at Britanny as tears fell out of her eyes. Unable to control it any longer, she sobbed against Ranma. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. 

"You'll have to excuse her. She feels it's her fault for losing her" Cyan pounded a fist against his chest "It was!" Ranma growled low and looked her in the eyes "Did you try to save her?" Cyan nodded a little "Then it was NOT your fault. We just have to find her." Theodore cleared his throat and stood up "Well, where did you remember seeing her last?" Cyan shook visibly, but not with tears, but rather rage. "It was before the werewolf clan attacked us. I went to stop my brother from fighting Brandon when I turn around and saw one of them carrying her off. I tried to stop them but one of his friends attacked me" She pulled the side of her shirt off, showing a gash from the top of her shoulder to mid breast bone. Ranma snarled a bit, and clenched his fist. "I passed out from blood loss and was left for dead as the tower we were in collapsed." Theodore looked at Julia nervously "Well, then we might not have to search for her long." Cyan looked up, hope sparkling in her eyes. "You mean it?!?" Cyan was in front of Theodore in a second, thanking him and begging. "Please, can we hurry? I want to see our baby again." Theodore sighed and motioned to Britanny, who was staring at them with wide eyes "There is your daughter." Cyan followed his hand and saw Britanny. She smiled wide and jumped clear over the table, latching herself around Britanny's waist. "Oh my baby!" Britanny blinked a couple times, as did Ranma. "Wait a second, how come Britanny isn't an infant then. Me and Cyan only" Ranma blushes "Did IT, a year ago" Theodore chuckled a bit and sat down in his seat. "Well, that is an easy answer. Time flows differently in Jade, than in the earth realm." Ranma just nodded, taking his word for it. "How long have you had Britanny then?" Theo looked up as if thinking and sighed "Around seventeen years" Ranma fell back into his seat, his eyes blank and expressionless "Th-then,.... we can't take her from you." Cyan looked at Ranma with a anger filled glare "Why not?!" Ranma sighed and wiped away tears that haven't shed "Because, it would be wrong. Her family is here. Look at her, she doesn't even know what to think!" Cyan looked at Britanny and saw tears in her eyes before she stepped away, shaking her head from side to side. Cyan brought her hands to her face and ran from the room crying. Ranma sighed and looked at Theodore before chasing after her. Cyan ran out the door and kept going until Ranma grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her into a tight hug, refusing to let go. "Why" Ranma sighed "Why can't we take her?!" Ranma looked into Cyan's eyes and wept openly now "Because, this is her family now" Cyan dug her face into Ranma's chest, crying harder. 

Ranma looked over he shoulder at Britanny, who slowly walked out of the house "uh,.." Ranma smiles gently and pats Cyan on the back "Do you like it here Britanny?" Britanny stuttered a little bit before giving a tight nod. Ranma smiled "Do you like your parents and sisters?" Britanny grinned and nodded without hesitation "Then, there is no way we could ever take you from here." She gawked at Ranma, and noticed his hold on Cyan tighten. "I-I don't know what to do" Ranma chuckled a little "Do what your heart wants you to, we will never hold it against you. Just remember that we are your parents and we do love you." Cyan's knees got weak, and almost fell if Ranma hadn't have caught her. Theodore walked out after Britanny and looked at the two who seemed to have become attached more so than before. Julia steps out beside him and looks at the couple before sighing "We should give them their daughter back, Theo" Theodore looked at Julia in surprise, but saw tears in her eyes as well "We can't separate their family." Theodore pursed his lips in thought "Well, we could always let them stay here, that way we can all be around her" Julia looked at him in shock then nodded energetically "Yeah! Why didn't I think of that!" Theodore opened his mouth to answer but stopped as soon as Julia glared at him. He settled for a chuckle before walking out to the three. "We have come to a decision" Britanny turned to look at her 'father' in surprise and blinked. Theodore sighed "We can't take Britanny from your family" Britanny's eyes filled up with tears as she shook her head in confusion. "HOWEVER, we would like you two to stay here, so Britanny can be with her sisters." Cyan without hesitation nodded and latched herself back around Britanny's waist. "Umm..." All eyes went to Ranma who was rather hesitant. "Ranma?" Cyan looked at him in shock, she had been expecting him to jump at the chance just like herself. "Could I use your phone Dr. Diggers?" Theodore looked at him quizzically before nodding and showing him to a phone stand. Julia looked over to Cyan and blinked "What is that all about?" Cyan chuckled to herself "Well, that must be Ranma letting his mother know where he is. After all, he is only seventeen." Julia blinked again before going wide eyed "He's ONLY SEVENTEEN?!?" Britanny stared at Cyan's laughing form as well "My other dad is my age? What the hell?" Cyan chuckles went into full blown laughter as she saw their faces. 

****** Inside the House ******* 

Ranma hung up the phone after a brief conversation with his mother and sighed. "My mother said she is going to be on the next flight over here, so I guess we can expect her around tomorrow night or something" Ranma shrugged, it wasn't his place to know geography. Theodore looked at him and smiled "What is your mother like? What's her name?" Ranma smiled a bit, after being asked familiar questions "Well, my mom is a traditionalist to the end, honor comes before anything else." Theodore laughed a bit before calming down and motioning him to continue "And her name is Nodoka Saotome" Theodore stopped and stared at Ranma "N-Nodoka?" Ranma looked at Theodore in confusion and sighed "What did she do now?" Theodore looked at Ranma and stuttered "Where was your mother born Ranma?" Ranma pursed his lips in thought "Umm.... I think she was born in Kyoto or something" Theodore sighed and shook his head "Your not sure?" Ranma laughed nervously and his head fell, looking at the ground "not at all" Theodore laughed and pulled Ranma with him as he left through the front door. 

******* Back outside ******* 

Ranma ran outside and tackled Cyan gently and grinned as she slapped his arm playfully "Muaa... Ranma, not here!" Ranma and Britanny blush and Ranma quickly gets off of her and helps her up. Julia and Theodore laugh for a moment, before Theo takes her off to the side "Your never going to guess who Ranma's mother is." Julia blinked at the sudden change of topic and sighed "Who Theo?" Theodore leaned over and whispered into her ear "Nodoka Saotome" Julia's eyes went wide and her blood ran cold as she heard the name. "THE Nodoka Saotome?" Theodore shrugged and looked over at Ranma who was being chased by Cyan as they ran around a confused Britanny. "I'm not sure, but Ranma doesn't even know where she is born, so we need to take precautions." Julia nodded and sat on the porch, watching the three play around with a small smile. "They are certainly happy aren't they?" Julia giggled and nodded "Yes they are. How do you think Ranma and Cyan will react when they meet Britanny's Fiancée?" Theodore snarled slightly and then sighed "I don't think they will like him one bit. Especially since it's a forced marriage" Julia sighed again and shuddered "I had forgot about that" Theodore looked at Julia in surprise "How can you forget about that?" Ranma came behind them and smiled happily "Forget about what?" Theodore and Julia fell off the porch and looked at Ranma in shock "N-Nothing!" Ranma chuckled and ran toward Cyan in a fast and low tackle, but fell over when she quickly moved out of the way. Laughter filled the air as Ranma rubbed his head gently. "How did he get behind me?" Theodore shook his head "I have no clue. Do you think he knows any magic or something?" He sighed and once again shook his head "I didn't sense a magic buildup" Julia nodded and returned her gaze to the teens playing. Ranma had a wide smile on his face, as did Cyan, but when they looked at Britanny they were surprised the most to see her laughing so carefree. "Do you remember the last time she was so happy?" Julia nodded "Before she learned of Stripe" Theodore sighed and looked at Julia with a loving gaze "Do you think we did the right thing?" Julia snickered a bit before returning Theodore's gaze with a smile of her own "Of course not. It wasn't our choice, it was Britanny's" Theodore hung his head and sighed again "Well, I think we should leave it to Ranma and Cyan's decision whether or not Britanny is to be wed to Stripe." Julia nodded after a moment, her thoughts the same. "Time for bed!" Ranma yelled and picked Britanny up with a slight ease. Britanny squealed with laughter and fought his grip half heartedly. Cyan followed them silently, with a blush on her face and a smile to keep it company. Julia giggled a bit to herself "It seems Ranma is a good father." Theodore looked at the group before nodding "hard to believe he is only seventeen after all. It seems strange to see someone so kind and caring. Not to mention gentle and loving" Julia nodded before getting up, following after them. Theodore looked at them with a small smile "It seems there is more to this Ranma Saotome then meets the eye." Julia looked over her shoulder at him "Did you say something Theo?" He shook his head curtly and walked slowly behind them, into the house and shutting the door. 

Ranma ran up the steps, Britanny laughing as she hung on so she wouldn't fall. Cyan chuckled a bit before chasing after them "Wait up!" Ranma got to the top step and whirled around to look at cyan. "Hurry up!" He smiled a bit and stepped away from a playful slap. He put Britanny down and smiled at her, totally ignoring the blush on her face. "Where is your room Britanny?" She blushed more and looked at him in surprise "W-Why?" Ranma blinked "I'm going to tuck you in" Britanny mentally slapped herself for having those thoughts about her father. "O-of course. It's this way." Ranma chuckled and took Cyan's hand as they followed Britanny to her bedroom door. "U-um, here it is." Ranma smiled and looked at her "Is it alright with you if we take a peek at it?" Britanny smiled and hid a blush by turning to open the door. She slowly opened it and gasped as she remembered she hasn't picked up in a while. She quickly shut the door when Ranma tried to enter and yelled through the door "H-Hold on for a second, I kind of have to clean up" Cyan giggled and Ranma sweat dropped, until they heard a loud noise coming from the room. Ranma, panicking, kicked down the door and saw Britanny on the floor with her hands full of clothing. She smiled sheepishly before blushing "Oops" Ranma fell to the floor laughing and came back with the pun "So much for cats always land on their feet!" He continued to laugh until he noticed the red look on Britanny's and Cyan's faces. He got up and put his hand behind his head and weakly said "Sorry" They shrugged and Cyan helped her pick up the rest of the clothes that escaped her wrath. Ranma snuck behind Britanny and pushed her onto the bed, and quickly pulled the blankets over her "hehe, bedtime for you cheetah girl" She blushed as she noticed Ranma looking into her eyes. Ranma smiled gently and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead "You know, I've never thought about having kids, but now that I have such a wonderful one. I'm glad." Britanny blushed at the praise and Cyan smiled gently. She took Ranma's hand and they said their good nights, and opened the door to leave when Britanny spoke up. "Uhhh...." They turned and looked at her with expecting smiles "Yes?" She looked at Ranma and blushed hard "Could you two stay with me tonight." Cyan looked at her, and gave a wide smile "Of course." Ranma blinked "I don't mind doing it, but... why?" Britanny (if possible) blushed harder and looked down at her blankets "I just don't want to wake up. It just feels so surreal to me right now" Ranma nods, and lays on the ground next to the bed and both girls blink at him. Cyan clears her throat, trying to hide a laugh "Ranma dear, she means with her in the bed" Ranma blushed slightly "I knew that" He the started some mock sit-up's "I was just exercising before I go to bed" Britanny giggled at her dad's antics and pulled him into the bed, along with Cyan. Then Cyan settled up again Britanny and kissed her forehead "Good night sweetheart" Ranma laid on the opposite side and took her hand into his own, placing a gently kiss on her forehead "Yes, good night. We will see you in the morning" Britanny smiled wide and laid against her pillow, eyes closed, drifting into a peaceful slumber. Ranma looked at her and smiled "She's a good girl" Cyan nodded before yawning. "She's very beautiful too" Ranma chuckled before he too yawned, then laid against the pillow quickly falling asleep. Cyan giggled and got out of the bed, and took a quick picture of the two. She waited until the negative appeared and looked at it, allowing a wide smile to appear. She sat back into the bed, and shifting under the covers to fit the needs before she too, fell into the darkness of night. 

___________________________________________________  
To Be continued. 

This one might be shorter than the other one, not too sure. But here it is. Next chapter I will start calling Theodore, Theo. It's getting to be too much of a hassle to write Theodore all the time. rofl. 


	3. Digger ½, Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************** Digger ½ **************

Britanny released a small yawn as she sat up in her bed, clad in a flimsy nightgown. She looked around her for a moment, trying to regain her surroundings before it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in bed with two other people. She panicked slightly and kicked out at one of the figures, sending Ranma tumbling out of bed with a thud, successfully waking him and Cyan up. Ranma sat up and rubbed his head sleepily "what the heck was that for?" Britanny looked at him and giggled slightly before realizing what she has done and blushed with embarrassment Cyan giggled sleepily with amusement until she too slipped off of the bed and landed on her backside. Ranma erupted in laughter, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Cyan, the laughter sobering into a slight chuckle. Ranma, seeing as he was already awake, decided to get up and stretch out some of the muscles he had been neglecting as of late. Cyan watched Ranma with interest, which went unnoticed by him until a purring sound filled the room. Ranma sweat dropped and looked at Cyan as she watched him. He sat on the bed and looked at her for a moment, before sneaking a kiss and surprising her, making her fall back. Britanny suppressed a giggle at the pairs antics, but that didn't stop Ranma from falling down laughing. Britanny pursed her lips in thought and smiled as Cyan leaped at Ranma in a playful manner. It seems that being around these two makes you feel more carefree than before. "Hey dad, was mom always like this?" Ranma stopped the kiss that Cyan had initiated and looked at her for a moment in thought "Hmmm, well she was always this cute, rambunctious and exciting if that is what you mean" Britanny blushed as did Cyan. Ranma chuckled to himself despite the effort not to, and it brought Cyan out of her revelry and looking at Ranma. She leaned down and planted a loving kiss on Ranma's lips, and resting her body against his own. Britanny cleared her throat and the two tongue wrestlers blushed, seeing as they were caught by their daughter. Ranma looks at her and smiles innocently before getting up and helping Cyan up. Ranma glanced at the clock "My mom should be here by now, wanna go meet your grandmother?" Britanny smiled wide and nodded excitedly. She was about to leave the room when Ranma took hold of her shoulder and sighed "Your not going out like that young lady" Britanny looked down and gawked "oh my, I forgot about that" Ranma blushed and nodded "of course" Cyan grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him out "We'll let you change, come down when you finish." Britanny nodded as the door closed and went over to her dresser(s) "Hmm, what to wear". Ranma and Cyan walked down the steps slowly, as the sound of laughter and chatting filled their ears. They walked into the dining area, hand in hand and smiled at everyone "good morning" They all turned and looked at Britanny and a modestly cut yellow sundress, which revealed much of her shapely legs.

"Good morning" Ranma looked over to the newcomer and smiled, giving a curt bow "Morning mother" Cyan glanced over and saw Ranma's mother and smiled, giving a small bow and replying with "Good morning Saotome-san" Nodoka looked at the woman and smiled "Well well, it seems that Ranma has found his precious Cyan huh?" Cyan blushed, as did Ranma who groaned "mother" Nodoka laughed at the two before motioning for them to sit down. "Cyan, Ranma mentioned when you first met, that you had to go back to Jade. Might I ask how you know of Jade?" Cyan cleared her throat and nodded "Well, Saotome-san, I was born there." She nodded slightly before shifting her bundle around "What were your parents doing there?" Cyan sighed at the memory "Well, we are part of a clan that has lived there for centuries" Nodoka's eyes hardened unnoticed by everyone there "Which clan was that?" Cyan looked down at her hands "The near non-existent Were Cheetah clan" Before Theo or Julia could react, Nodoka had jumped over the table, her Katana drawn and seeking blood. She got inches away from Cyan before Ranma's arm pushed the blade upward in a bloody shower. "How dare you!" Nodoka glared at her son "You dare stop my blade!" Ranma snarled slightly "Of course I dare, what the hell are you thinking attacking her like that?!?" Nodoka gave a smirk before getting in another stance "Ranma, last warning. MOVE" Ranma sighed and narrowed his eyes at his mother. His eyes became cold, hard and emotionless. "If you attack her again, I won't be responsible" Nodoka reared back like she was slapped. "Y-You would stand against your own blood?!?" Ranma looked over his shoulder at the stunned Cyan "For her, I would die" Nodoka wiped a tear away and lunged forward "So be it!" Ranma did nothing to stop the blade as it came closer to his chest, every inch his smile became a frown and his thoughts his own. She pushed the tip of the blade against Ranma's skin before she was thrown off viciously. "That is enough, Saotome" All eyes turned to a now glowing Theo as he held up a magic fire ball "I will not tolerate blood shed in my house." Nodoka snarled at him "Fine, house that Were bitch for all I care. Ranma, you haven't heard the end of this." Ranma's body betrayed all emotion as he just glared at her, burrowing deep into her heart. Theo glanced at Ranma and almost lost control of his magic as he noticed the boy had 'the spark'. Nodoka leveled a glare that would freeze hell over at Cyan "I will see you dead, were whore" Britanny chose this time to come down the stairs bubbling at the idea of meeting her grandmother.

When she entered the dining room, and saw the ruckus she spoke out her thoughts "Wow, what happened here?" Nodoka quickly turned toward the new voice and recognized the look of a Were cheetah in their hybrid form. She quickly lunged toward her, intending for a instant kill. No one had seen him move, no one dared stand against him as Ranma appeared before her and punched his 'mother' away from Britanny "Attacking me is one thing, but attack my daughter and I will not stand idly by. Despite who you are" Nodoka got up and nursed her purple jaw and narrowed her swollen eyes at Ranma "You are BANISHED from the Saotome clan RANMA!" His eyes welled up, but was quickly pushed away "If this is what a Saotome name is, I would be HONORED! Now leave, your no longer welcome here" She stifled a laugh as she walked out the front door. Once it was shut and a safe time went by, Ranma's eyes glazed over and he collapsed at the feet of Britanny. Cyan quickly ran over to him and cradled his prone figure in her lap. "He's lost a lot of blood, we should let him rest" Britanny looked over to Theo who was still deep in thought. "Theo..........Theo!" He shook his head and turned, sparing a glance at his wife "yes?" Julia sighed in defeat "What's wrong?" He looked over to Ranma and Cyan once again before chuckling "Ranma has 'the spark'" Julia looked at him for a moment before recognition set in and she gaped at him. "This is happening too fast" She looked over at the couple who stayed still on the ground, Cyan leaning down and moving the straying hairs out of his face with caring precision. She wiped away tears that haven't had time to fall yet, and stripped off pieces of her shirt to cover Ranma's gash mark. Britanny looked around at the clattered mess in the hall and looked down at Ranma, for the first time noticing the mark along his arm. She gasped and fell to her knees next to him and fussed over the wound "Dad! Dad! Are you okay?!?" She was crying openly now, it was too soon. 'No, I just met him, he can't be dead' she stared at Ranma's unmoving body as the tears flowed. She laid her head against his chest as sobs racked her body. Cyan gently patted Britanny's back while she cried, giving soothing words of comfort, despite her own confusion of what just happened. Theo and Julia left the family to their tedious tasks and sighed as they left Britanny in their care. 

**********

Ranma groaned as the world came to a spinning halt, and his eyes shot open. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around expectantly for his mother and her sword of blood. He noticeably calmed down when he found out that she wasn't in the house any longer. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. 'How did it come to this' He sighed again before getting up and hearing a subtle thump on the ground, followed by a low curse of "Damnit" Cyan looked up and saw Ranma conscious and looking at her in amusement. She blushed slightly and smiled at him, and taking an offered hand to get onto her feet. Once Cyan was on her feet again, Ranma pulled her into a tight hug, soon including Britanny in the group hug. Britanny melted into the hug and like a dam, her final resolve had broken and she started to cry. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Ranma looked over at her and managed a small smile "Honey, it's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault for letting it get out of hand" Cyan blushed a little and laid her head against his chest, sighing contently as his warmth spread over her and comforted her. Ranma took both Cyan's and Britanny's hands as he lead them downstairs and into the back yard, where Julia was practicing her art. Ranma marveled at the grace, speed and power behind every move, and nothing was spent in waste. Each move she made was in direct connection to a powerful combination. Ranma hadn't noticed that he had stopped moving, until he felt a light tugging from the side Britanny was on. He looked over and saw a frustrated Britanny trying to pull him away "Dad, come on! FOOD!" Ranma chuckled a bit as Cyan sweat dropped "She has your appetite Ranma" Ranma smirked proudly and bowed in mock amusement. Cyan smacked him on the arm and giggled as they pulled him toward the kitchen. "This has to be the first time we have to force you to eat Ranma" Ranma frowned and looked at Cyan in anger "I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Cyan took a step back, before looking at Ranma in shock. He sighed and pulled her close, kissing her gently before leaning over and whispering into her ear "I'm sorry honey. There's just a lot to take in right now. First I found out I have a daughter, then I find out she's my age, and to top that off I am no longer a Saotome because of my 'manliness'" Ranma looked down at the ground guiltily as Cyan stared at him, and she finally realized what happened "Your having a break down" It wasn't a question or a accusation, but a statement. Ranma looked at her blankly "Is that what is going on? Will it go away?" Cyan shook her head sadly "The only way for you to get rid of it is to get over this funk your in" Ranma sighed again and smiled slightly at his loving Cyan. "That won't happen anytime soon" Cyan let out a breath, that she didn't know she held "Why?" Ranma looked at her in confusion "What do you mean, why" Cyan took Ranma's hands into her own and looked at them, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "Why do you blame yourself?" Ranma smiled a bit before cupping her chin and raising her face to his own. "Because, It's not right for a beautiful face like yours and Britanny's to have to worry like this" Cyan blushed like a school girl and sighed once again. "Ranma, do you regret what we did when we first met?" Ranma blushed a bit before shaking his head "Never" Cyan smiled a bit "Do you regret having Britanny?" Ranma's eyes went wide in horror "Hell no!" Cyan giggled a bit "Do you blame yourself because your mother is a were-hunter?" Ranma looked at her, his lips pursed in thought and sighed "I don't know." Cyan smiled, albeit sadly. "Then, we know what your problem is Ranma dear." He looked at her in surprise. 

"What do you mean?" Cyan giggled and kissed him gently "Sometimes Ranma dear, your naiveté is quite cute" Ranma blushed slightly and smiled nervously "What I mean is this. How can it be your fault, when your mother was a were-hunter before even you were born." Ranma opened his mouth to say something as the truth hit him like a bag of bricks. Or in this case, a bag of titanium for Gina's lab. "Oh, Ranma are you okay?" Gina sauntered over to Ranma and helped with the bag of titanium before leaning over seductively, almost giving too much attention. Cyan growled to herself as she watch the scene play out. 'Damn Ranma's honor, sometimes I just want to,.. to,... to hit him!' She fought down the rage that built up inside of her and cleared her throat politely. Gina looked over at the noise and smiled at Cyan "Good morning Cyan! Didn't see you there" She got off of Ranma and smiled sexily before turning and running away. Ranma blushed as he remained sitting on the ground a good minute after until he finally let out the response "huh?" Cyan groaned and sat in Ranma's lap, only to be pleasantly surprised(1), as Ranma kissed her on the lips, deeply. He smiled at her after they broke the kiss "No worries Cyan, no one can replace what you have given me." Cyan blushed and laid her head against his chest, enjoying the heart beats rhythm. 'We've been doing this a lot lately.... I wonder when Ranma will propose' Cyan looked into Ranma's eyes and smiled, Ranma returned the smile with one of his own 'I hope we aren't rushing things, I think I should propose to her, especially since we have a daughter now. But how can I afford all of us' Ranma sighed and blinked as he saw Cyan looking into his eyes, her own mirroring his concern. Ranma began nervous as Cyan stared into his eyes, and began to purr. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and brought her out of her daydream, with a blush. "Are you okay Cyan?" Cyan giggled a bit before pulling him into the house to have their lunch "I will be after I get some food" Ranma chuckled a bit to himself, but nodded in agreement. 

After a modest meal of mostly fish dishes and some slight Japanese entree's they gathered around the living room, sitting in lounge chairs. Ranma patted his stomach and smiled happily leaning back in the chair. Cyan saunters over to Ranma and sits on his lap, and smiles innocently at him. Ranma wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his chest, holding her gently as they sat there. For a short while, peace reigned over the digger's household. Britanny sat beside Ranma's chair and laid her head against the arm rest, with Ranma patting her on the head gently, with a smile. Britanny began to purr slightly as he moved his hands back and forth over her hair. Ranma chuckled to himself as Cyan stared at Britanny in wonder, with a silly grin stuck on her face. "It's nice to see that the family is getting along" Ranma looked over at Theo and smiled a little bit "It is,.... I've missed Cyan so much since she's left..... and now that we have a daughter-" Ranma left his words hang as he smiled down at the purring Britanny. Theo nodded, more to himself than to anyone else, as he realized that Ranma being Britanny's father might not be such a bad thing. Ranma had shown himself true and protected her, even from his own flesh and blood. Theo's thoughts caught back on that experience and growled at how Nodoka had reacted. Theo swore that anguish and anger at his mother could be seen in the depths of Ranma's eyes, but shrugged it off, seeing how Ranma would tell either Cyan of Britanny if something was bugging him. He watch with a bemused smiled as Ranma caressed Britanny's cheek in a fatherly fashion and smiled even more as she blushed from the contact. 'Well, well.... I wonder how she will take going to school with him' Theo abruptly laughed out loud, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. Suddenly there was a large explosion as Brianna came out into the room, coughing out puffs of smoke. "Sorry about this" Ranma stares at her for a moment, before the image finally sets in and Ranma starts laughing, slowly at first and then full blown laughter. Gina then comes downstairs and looks around "What's so fun--" She looks at Brianna and blinks a moment, before she too is succumbed into laughter. Brianna looks around dumbfounded "What?" That was the breaker, everyone in the room started to laugh at her and she didn't know why. She looked around in confusion until Ranma finally calmed down "Brianna,.... your face...... it's pure black!" Brianna took out a mirror, and looked into it. 

A scream rang out for all of the village to hear, a scream that froze the blood of those who didn't know the Diggers. Once the laughter subsided, Ranma breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. Trying to regain his composure, he excused himself and left the room. No one noticed when Cyan and Britanny followed after him. Ranma sighed and walked out the front door and laid on the lawn staring at the sky. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, letting the memories of earlier dance through his mind. He let out a exasperated sigh and ran his hand through the grass, getting a feel for his new surroundings. He felt around and then ran into a foot. He moved his hand around it gently and elicited from above and his eyes snapped open and stared at Britanny. He blushed hard as he quickly sat up and turned to look at her. Britanny and Cyan looked at Ranma as he scrambled on the ground, a blush on both their faces. "I'm sorry Britanny" She just waved it off "It's my fault for being so close" Ranma smiled gently before his eyes cast downward once again. "Care to talk about it?" He smiled at Cyan and motioned for them to take a seat. Britanny sat to his left and Cyan sat on his right, each leaning against Ranma's arm, their heads resting on his shoulder. "Well, It's just that..... I can't help but feel bad for my mother....." Cyan smiled gently "Ranma, that is because it's in your nature to care about others" Britanny looked at him "Remember daddy, you need to care about yourself as well." Ranma smiled and laughed a little "Scary" They both looked at Ranma with questioning eyes and he chuckled "I'm getting advice from my daughter" Britanny blushed lightly and smacked his arm with an exasperated sigh. Ranma smiled weakly and fell back against the ground. He looked up for a moment as a figure cast a shadow over their faces. Ranma looked up at the new person and blinked as Britanny gasped. "Stripe?!?" 

TO BE CONTINUED_____________________ 

HEHE, I'm a stinker. 

AN - (1) READER NO HENTAI!


	4. Digger ½, Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************** Digger ½ **************

Ranma jumped to his feet and looked at the one Britanny called Stripe. "Good evening" Ranma bowed politely. Stripe looked at Ranma as if appraising him before asking "Who are you" Ranma chuckled a bit and brought his hand behind his head "Well, my name is Ranma....... just Ranma" Cyan and Britanny glanced at him worriedly. Stripe noticed the exchange and bared his fangs slightly "Well, RANMA how do you know my fiancée?" Ranma looked at him for a moment and blinked "Your fiancée?" Stripe growled a bit and nodded "Britanny" said person was nervous right now, trying to take the sting out of the engagement news. "Britanny, your engaged to this...... person?" Stripe narrowed his eyes at Ranma as he casually spoke to his 'woman'. "Yes, she is engaged, to this" he sneered at Ranma "person" Britanny winced a bit before letting out a soft sigh. Ranma caught it and glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "So, why do you want to marry her? It's quite obvious it's not a two sided want" Britanny looked at Ranma in shock. 'How had he known?' Her eyes betrayed all emotion as she stared at Ranma. Stripe growled openly now, his low anger showing through and through "It doesn't matter. If Julia Diggers is to be allowed to stay in the earth realm, then she will marry me and like it. Besides, I'm sure she's good in the sack" Ranma's eyes narrowed dangerously and he let off a slight aura of enraged anger. Cyan took a step back, as did Britanny, before they glanced at each other with questioning gazes. Why had they felt so disturbed when Ranma's gaze set on Stripe. "What,... did you say?" Stripe smirked conceitedly and looked down on Ranma "I said, that she is probably good in bed" Ranma snarled at him and flashed forward, delivering a vicious overhand strike to Stripes face, throwing him a distance and making him land on his face in the dirt. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that again, got that asshole?!?" Stripe got up, dirt covering his face and blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. He sneered at Ranma again "What do you care?" Ranma's eyes went cold and he made a tight clenched fist "I care, because she is my daughter" Stripe laughed out loud "Your no older than she is boy. Quit stalling and give me my bride. We have a marriage to get to" Ranma stepped in the path of Britanny and Stripe, refusing to move. Stripe laughed a bit before slashing Ranma across the chest, making a spurt of blood spill through the air in a fine mist. Ranma clenched his chest in pain, falling backward and landing on his backside and writhed in agony. Cyan ran over to Ranma and held him still as she tried to help slow the bleeding. Before she could even wipe the blood off, Stripe kicked her off of him and smiled once again "What can a puny human do, to hurt me. A prince of Were-creatures!" Ranma growled in the back of his throat, his current state and enraged attitude giving it a more bestial fever. Stripe shuddered involuntarily at the sound that left Ranma's throat. He looked down on him and nearly gawked at the look that Ranma was giving him. It was a look that promised payback for what was done to him and Cyan. A look of rage induced adrenaline. He got up slowly, bit by bit, and ignored the bleeding from his chest. His hands clenched at the side until he screamed out in pain as Stripe stabbed through Ranma's shoulder, his nails becoming imbedded into the bone. Stripe pulled and shook Ranma around until the nails burst from their confines and allow the blood a point of escape. A fine mist erupted from Ranma's body as he fell to the ground, unmoving. Britanny was too wrought with fear, confusion and anger to put up much of a fight as Stripe dragged her off, and away from her family. Cyan sat on the ground, crying at the pain and the loss of Ranma to be of much help.

***********

Ranma woke up and sat up rather quickly, aggravating his injuries and wincing as pain shot through his body. He fell back onto the bed and shuddered as the pain throbbed inside of his body. He looked around him and saw that he was in Britanny's room again, and Cyan was laying on the side of the bed. 'I wonder where everyone is' He got up slowly, wincing all the way as the pain was almost unbearable. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face off, and when he looked in the mirror he saw long diagonal scars in his skin, with caked on blood around them. He fingered the scars gingerly and winced as his fingers touched an open area of the scar. His eyes widened and he ran out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, three at a time. When he got into the living room he saw the Diggers, minus Britanny, crying against one another. "W-What happened?" Theo looked over at Ranma and went wide eyed at the scars. "B-Britanny was taken" Ranma looked over to Julia, who was giving him a hard look. Ranma looked down to the ground and snarled slightly "Damnit! If only I had gone on that damn training trip with the old man.... I would've been able to protect my fucking family" Ranma fell to his knees as sobs left his throat. Julia was, to say the least, shocked at Ranma. She thought that he was always happy and had always seen the best in things, and now here he was on the ground and crying over a mistake he couldn't handle. "R-Ranma?" He wiped his eyes and looked over his shoulder to Cyan, who was just wearing a long shirt that had some of his blood on it. "I know Cyan....... I know" She started to cry as she ran to Ranma, her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Ranma bit his lip as the pain burned through his veins, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back, caressing her gently. Julia saw the marks on Ranma's back and almost vomited. Skin and tissue alike were hanging off and he didn't even seem to notice. Then, in a small flux of energy, it peeled itself back against Ranma's back and sealed, healing instantly. Theo's eyes bugged out and Julia mumbled something. Ranma looked over his shoulder at the two and blinked "what?" He turned slightly and they noticed that the front's side was nearly healed as well. Theo spoke up "Ranma, do you know magic?" Ranma looked at him and chuckled "I wish, this would not have happened."

Theo glanced over at Julia and with a small nod he led Ranma into a small room, outside of the living room doors. Theo shut the door behind them and chanted something unintelligible, and the room was bathed in a pure white light. Ranma shielded his eyes from the sudden light and looked over to see Theo just staring at something as if in awe. When Ranma followed his gaze he noticed a shirt and bracers sitting on an altar type formation. "Ranma, the shirt is known as HoshiKuzu, and the bracers are Ryuujin" Theo walked over and went to pick them up, when they slipped out from his hands and creating an indention in the ground. Theo sweat dropped slightly "oops, Ranma pick that up for me would you?" Ranma shrugged and walked over, bent down and went to pick it up. The moment his finger touched the brace, it came to life. The bracer lifted itself up in the air and swirled around Ranma before fastening itself around his wrists in a binding fashion. Theo tossed the other bracer over to Ranma and out of reflex, he caught it and the same thing happened with his other wrist. Ranma stared at the now bonded bracers and blinked "what the hell?" Theo laughed a bit as if in denial "I can't believe the age old bracers of the Dragon king, chose you." He shook his head slightly and picked up the shirt gently, then handed it to Ranma. He eyed Theo incredulously before taking the shirt and putting it on. The moment it was on around his body, Ranma's aura burst to life as it burnt everything around it. His aura was burning with such furious power that Theo shut his eyes to guard himself. When the lights dimmed down, Ranma's body was in a cast of gold. Shining, Ranma looked around him and noticed multiple changes about himself. Theo led Ranma out of the room again as the sunlight pierce Ranma's eyes, then darkness surrounded his eyes, giving him a type of shading. When they walked back into the room where everyone was comforting Cyan, they all gasped at Ranma. "Daddy, are those what I think they are?" Gina's wide eyes spoke volumes about her surprise. "Surely this can't be true Theo" Julia looked over Ranma in a sense of awe. Theo's chuckle went into a full laugh "I introduce Ranma, the new Dragon King" Cyan looked at Ranma and blushed slightly as his eyes seemed to have been mortified but at the same time felt the power he wanted. "Well then, I need some help" Theo looked at Ranma and blinked "huh?" Ranma sighed and brought his hand over his head as if fighting off a headache "Remember, Britanny? I need help getting to where she is." Theo smiled a bit at Ranma and spared a look at Julia as if saying 'I told you so' She hmphed and stuck her tongue out at Theo, with a slight chuckle. 

**************** 

Stripe held Britanny down as he laid on the bed next to her, trying his hardest to get her clothes off. "STOP IT!" Britanny slapped him across the face and paused after she had done so. Stripe brought his hand up and touched the place where she slapped him and growled. He raised his hand and punched her in the face, earning a whimper of pain and a black mark over her eye. She cried openly now as she wished that she never accepted this honor bound marriage. Stripe got off of her and glared at her "Bitch, don't ever hit me again. Unless you want to die and your mother to be stuck to Jade forever" Britanny's eyes widened as the insinuation and cried harder after Stripe had left the room. She laid on the bed unmoving and uncaring about anything else around her. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the memories from earlier replaying as tears once again left her eyes. 'Dad' She thought before finally falling asleep.

Elsewhere in the castle, Ranma appeared in a blinding flash and looked around him, noticing that he was alone. He shrugged it off and walked into the castle, via the front entrance. The guards at the front gate put the spears they had against Ranma's throat in a threatening manner "What are you here for" Ranma grinned "I'm here to take back Britanny" The guards laughed slightly as they looked over Ranma. "You?" Ranma grinned, almost evilly, and his hands moved on their own knocking the spears away from his body and slamming his palm against their chins knocking them into the air. They landed on the ground and didn't move as Ranma looked at his hands 'how did I do that'. He blinked for a moment and sighed 'Questions later, Britanny is waiting' He ran toward the castle and pushed the doors open. When he entered, he looked around in awe as gold and silver adorned each and every picture frame that housed a powerful looking creature. He whistled low as he continued walking down the corridors. Oddly enough he hadn't seen a guard since he first entered the place. He shrugged it off as a coincidence and walked down yet another corridor only to be stopped by a group seven people standing there, waiting. Ranma sighed and looked at them as they readied their weapons 'I shouldn't have spoke so soon'. The leader spoke up "What brings you here human?" Ranma gave another grin "I'm here to take back my daughter" the leader smiled a sadistic smile and laughed "Sorry fool, but I can't allow you take her back. We have orders to kill you on sight" Ranma shrugged gently "You can try, can't you?" He walked toward them, and they took a step back. The leader blinked 'does this guy have a death wish?' He screamed out "ATTACK!" The whole troop of were-creatures ran toward Ranma with their weapons waving madly in the air. Ranma's hands flashed about for a moment before they burst into flames. He hurled the fireball at the group and once it made contact exploded in a fire disarray. Ranma smirked when he saw what kind of arsenal of spells he now possessed and walked toward the leader menacingly. "Still care to try your luck?" The leader's pants turned yellow as he turned and ran from the scene. Ranma's nose curled up in disgust as he walked down the corridor and looked at one door and blinked. He couldn't believe the aura of depression coming from this one room. He opened it hesitantly and saw Britanny on the bed, half naked and Stripe standing by the bed, his shirt off and putting on his pants. Ranma sneered and laughed "So, Stripe. How did you get that red mark on your face?" Stripe growled "Your bitch hit me. But that didn't stop me from punching the whore and putting her in her place" Ranma glanced over and sure enough Britanny's eye was black and purple. That clenched it for Ranma's tolerance for Stripe. He screamed out as his aura filled the room with anger, and confidence. "I will no longer tolerate this bullshit" Ranma walked calmly toward Stripe, who was now second guessing his actions. Ranma raised his fist as the insignia of the dragon king flared to life on Ranma's forehead, giving him a boost of energy. His fist gathered energy from the surroundings and a haze of power radiated from it "Die" was all Stripe made out before the energy pierced his body. Striped screamed as it ripped a hole in his stomach.

Ranma smirked as he saw the confused and angered look on Stripe's face, as the life drained from his face. Ranma stepped over his body and picked up Britanny, carrying her out of the room in his arms, as gently as he could. She woke up sometime during the trip out of the castle and looked at the strangers face, taking in her saviors facial features. She almost gasped as she recognized the look in the eyes as concern and worry about her well being. She quickly wrapped her hands around his neck and cried happily into the nook of his neck. "hey now, I thought you would be happy to see your dad" She giggled a bit before wiping away the tears "Trust me dad, I am extremely happy to see you" Ranma looked at her black eye and sighed "I'm sorry" She blinked for a moment, before she realized what he meant "Daddy! Stop that! It wasn't your fault" Ranma smiled a bit, but frowned "I couldn't even protect my own daughter without the help of these" He carefully raised his arm up and shower Britanny. If she had been surprised before, she was now ecstatic "Ranma! Your!" Ranma chuckled a bit and smiled "Yes, I guess I am now the Dragon King. I don't mind, as long as you are ok" Britanny blushed a bit as they silently continued out the doors to the castle's main ground. Ranma looked around as he saw squads of people standing around his only exit. He silently cursed under his breath as he tried to find a way around them without killing anymore. Britanny giggled a second before whispering into his ear. Ranma looked at her for a moment, before she smiled and nodded. Ranma got a grin on his face and placed her on her feet before walking toward the group "In the name of the Dragon King, I order you to drop your weapons and stand aside!" Mummers were heard through everyone's patrols and some of the growled "You dare use the Dragon Kings name on such a peasant as yourself??!?" The person who spoke out rushed at him, only to be stopped by a powerful fireball to his chest. If the group didn't believe him then, they did now as he casually controlled the fire elements. They bowed deeply and formed a human wall leading back to the portal he came from. Ranma blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere and shrugged before taking Britanny's hand and walking through them without so much as another word, and entered the portal.

**********

Theo and the others stood around the portal for what seemed like days as they waited for Ranma's arrival. With a sudden displacement of air Britanny stepped through the portal, followed by Ranma. Theo immediately shut the portal and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Ranma and Britanny in confusion as they suddenly burst out laughing "what's so funny?" Ranma looked at Julia and Theo with a large smirk on his face and chuckled some more "You should have seen their faces" Britanny giggled a bit before sobering up and smiling at everyone "When Ranma told them who he was, they all laughed at him, when he showed it. They were begging him not to hurt them" Ranma's laughter became more apparent as he went from chuckling to full blown laughter when Britanny was done. Theo and Julia shared a look and shrugged it off "We're glad your back" Ranma nodded and hugged Britanny and Cyan before whispering "Never again"

TO BE CONTINUED_______________

Blah Blah Blah..................


	5. Digger ½, Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************** Digger ½ **************

Ranma picked Britanny up and twirled her effortlessly over his head as they shared a laugh. Cyan smiled to herself as she watched the two playing from the side of the pool. Ranma grinned at Britanny and she gave a small cry as he threw her into the deep end of the pool. When she surfaced she was giggling and splashing water at Ranma, trying to get him wet. He was dodging them easily until the last moment "Ranma!" He looked over to Cyan only to see her smiling and pointing at Britanny. He returned his gaze to his daughter, and was immediately splashed with a bucket of water. He blinked and wiped the excess water from his face and looked at Britanny as she laughed and laughed. He grinned to himself and jumped into the pool, tucking his legs under his bottom and creating a wall of water that soaked both Cyan and Britanny. When he surfaced he was treated to two giggling were-cheetahs that were dripping water from their fur. Ranma pulled himself out of the pool and fell back against one of the reclining chairs and closed his eyes. He smiled as he allowed himself to think of the passing week. 'A lot has happened.' The battle against Stripe, a fight against a boy named Pee-Wee. He chuckled a bit 'Man, that ninja was pretty good, I would have gotten creamed if Julia hadn't started training me in her budo.' He was brought out of his revelry when a wave of water splashed against him. He sputtered for a moment and looked at the pool to see both Britanny and Cyan with grins that just screamed 'We did it' He smiled widely as he got up and pushed them both back into the pool, then jumped in himself. They splashed around for most of the morning, until Theo and Julia came outside. "Well, I would say good morning, but it's barely ten AM" Theo looked sleepily at the three that was in the pool "Man, what I wouldn't give to be young again" Julia yawned and then nodded, slowly making her way into the house, followed by Theo. Ranma just stared at their retreating forms as Britanny and Cyan sweat dropped. Britanny giggled a bit "They are always like that in the morning. Mom" She glanced at Cyan and sighed as she saw a questioning look "she is usually up before now, but lately she's been waking up later than normal." Ranma nodded thoughtfully and chuckled, a slight hue on his cheeks. "What's up Ranma?" Ranma grinned at Cyan, who in returned blushed at the look she was getting from him "pervert" Ranma quickly brought his hands out in front of him and warded off any further perverted accusations "NO! That's not it! Well,..... it is. But not with me!" Britanny blinked as she looked at her blushing father and Cyan blushed too "We'll see" Ranma blushed harder, if possible. Britanny just shrugged "Whatever" Cyan jumped slightly before turning around and seeing a confused Britanny "Forgot you were here" Ranma chuckled a bit as Cyan's face lit up at her daughters curious looks.

Gina and Brianna giggled as they watched the three from beside the pool "Smooth Cyan, smooth" Cyan looked at Gina and smiled sheepishly before getting out of the pool. Ranma's eyes lingered across her body slowly as a blush adorned his cheeks. Britanny wrapped her arms around Ranma's back and hugged him tightly. Ranma blushed hard and smiled over his shoulder at Britanny who seemed to enjoy being near him. She hugged him tighter and returned the smile with a bright one of her own "Giddy up daddy!" She kicks him gently and pushes forward until Ranma moves around the pool at fairly fast speeds. Britanny giggles as she holds onto Ranma's neck, giving her a sense of security and warmth that she has missed well before. Theo and Julia watch as her smile grows by the second and her laughs fill the air "We lost her, didn't we Theo?" Julia choked back a sob as she watched Ranma pick her up, carrying her around. Theo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest and whispering into her ear "We have never lost her, in fact. I think we've grown closer than ever" Julia looked at him with disbelieving eyes and threw her face into his chest as tears flowed from her eyes, her sobs filling the air. Cyan's gentle hearing heard the whole thing as she watched Ranma and Britanny dancing about the yard. She was holding a false smile as her mind reeled at the revelation 'So Julia feels that she is losing her...... I think this calls for a girls day out' Cyan giggled a bit and nodded to herself "okay". Ranma looked into her eyes. He was standing right in front of her "Okay what?" Cyan fell backwards and landed on her rear, becoming the literal 'butt' of the joke. Ranma chuckled a bit despite the death glare he was getting from the fallen Cyan. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto her feet "Sorry, I was calling you for a little bit and you didn't answer" Cyan blushed slightly and smiled despite her hurt pride. 'Okay, so that isn't what hurt' she grimaced and chuckled a bit "Ranma, would you mind hanging out with Theo today?" Ranma blinked at the sudden change of questions, as did Britanny. "Uh,.. I don't mind....... where you going to go?" Cyan giggled a bit and looked at Britanny's expectant face "I don't know, I thought about Nerima Japan for some shopping." She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth as she saw Ranma wince and put on a fake smile "That's nice. I guess you wanna get ready huh?" Ranma didn't wait for an answer and as he walked into the house, a blank look on his face. He didn't even register a greeting from the Diggers as he kept walking. Cyan watched his retreating form with a crestfallen look on her face. Britanny sighed as she walked beside her mother "Mom, can I go talk to dad for a bit?" Cyan nodded mutely and turned from the house, tears forming in her eyes.

*************

Ranma clenched his fist in anger and was about to punch the wall when he realized what he was doing. "I don't think Dr. Diggers would like that very much" Ranma laughed sardonically, but stopped once the door creaked open slightly. Ranma turned and looked out of the corner of his eye and with a sigh spoke up "Britanny..... may I help you?" Britanny flinched under his gaze. The flinch didn't come from the actual look but rather the empty tone he had used toward her. "Umm,... I wanted to make sure you were okay dad." Ranma smiled a bit and sat on the edge of the bed, patting an empty spot next to him slightly as if to invite her. She walked over calmly and sat beside him, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. "Dad,... what's wrong?" Ranma sighed "It's nothing much. I'm just wondering if I made the right decision..." She looked up with fearful eyes "W-wrong decision?" Ranma nodded slightly and looked down at his hands, as if remembering. "Not about you honey, about myself" She blinked in confusion and got up, squatting in front of Ranma and taking his hands into hers "Come on dad, tell me." He chuckled a bit as he clenched onto her hand, trying to save himself from losing it "When I was six, your ex grandfather Genma Saotome wanted to take me on a ten year training trip" Britanny nodded and laid her head against his hands that were now resting on his leg "I declined and he was just going to take me. However Nodoka--" he spat the name with such venom it made Britanny flinch "Stopped him and he stormed out of the house. Since then I've been picked on, ridiculed and even beat up for not being able to defend myself. Until now it didn't matter." He looked into Britanny's eyes and chocked back a sob that was stuck in his throat "Now, you've been kidnapped, almost killed and almost raped. ALL BECAUSE I CAN'T PROTECT YOU!" Britanny started to cry, shaking her head in the process. Seeing her dad get mad was having a disastrous affect on her own emotional state. She jumped onto Ranma, wrapping her arms around him and weeping openly into his chest "Dad! Don't you ever think like that!!" He stopped whimpering slightly and looked at her. When she was crying and depending on him, she seemed so vulnerable. He narrowed his eyes slightly and growled a bit "Never again. Britanny, from this day I vow no one will ever live to see the next day if they hurt you!" She gasped involuntarily but shook her head "Dad! That won't solve anything. I'm a big were-cheetah now remember?" Ranma chuckled a bit and rubbed his hand over her black spotted hair. "I suppose so, huh?" She nodded happily, since she had gotten him to cheer up slightly. Ranma laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Dad, if it makes you feel better. I will take my cell phone and leave you the phone number and the spare phone" Ranma smiled happily at her and nodded his head. She got up and helped him off of the bed, almost tripping at the agility her father had shown. She shook her head slightly and Ranma chuckled sheepishly as they left the room. Britanny reaching out and taking his hand into her own as they walked down the stairs and meeting up with the rest of the family.

"Ranma, I'm so sorry!" Cyan dove into his chest, almost knocking him over. Britanny giggled at the blush her father had become acquainted with. Ranma smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead before cupping her chin and raising her face, looking into her sparkling eyes. "It's ok Cyan. I'm fine. Just a bit of relapse I suppose." He chuckled nervously "Guess I still haven't gotten over it." Cyan wiped her tears away and hugged him gently "Is it okay?" Ranma nodded gently and sighed happily "It's fine. In fact, I hope you have a good time. By the way, did you tell Julia what she's doing?" Cyan giggled and nodded, giving Julia a look over her shoulder. Julia giggled a bit at the pairs antics but hid it by coughing into her hand. Cyan gawked and turned around, looking at Julia "I saw that!" Theo chuckled a bit, as did Ranma. The girls on the other hand had started laughing out loud, and Cyan's blush served only to enhance their laughter. Britanny grabbed a hold of Cyan's and Julia's arms, pulling them away and looking at Theo "Come on! Portal, PORTAL!!" Theo sighed and chuckled "One portal coming up, where do you want to go?" Britanny grinned, getting sparkles in her eyes "The mall!" Theo sighed, seeing how his credit card was going to see hell this month "Coming up. Be careful" They nodded as a flash of light enveloped them, and they were gone. Ranma sighed as he looked where they had just been "They will be okay" Ranma spared a glance at Theo and smiled a bit "I'm more worried about what Nodoka will do if she finds out." Theo gasped a bit. 'Shit, I totally forgot about her' Ranma smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's ok, if she needs help" Ranma held up the cell phone with a smile. Theo seemed relieved at that and allowed the tension to leave his shoulder. "So, Theo. Wanna teach me some magic?" Theo tensed up once again.

*************

Nodoka sat in front of an older man and his three daughters. The oldest setting down cups of tea for everyone to enjoy. "To what do I owe the honor of having the Nodoka Saotome in my home?" Nodoka spared a small glare at the older man and then sighed "Soun, there's a slight problem with the engagement" His head shot up and looked at her "What problem is there? Is Ranma okay?" Nodoka chuckled for a moment "Ranma has run off with a Were-cheetah, and he had a daughter with her." Soun gasped and narrowed his eyes "Why did you not forbid this?" She glared at him "Do you think I want a Were-beast's blood in my family Soun?!?" He looked at her and sighed "Well then, what is the problem. We have to kill the were-beast" The oldest girl gasped at how her father was talking, she looked at her sisters but was surprised when she saw slightly angered glances "Dad! We want to help!" Soun looked to Akane with a proud smile. "Thank you Akane, Nabiki." He looked over at the seemingly fine Kasumi and smiled again "Kasumi" She looked at him carefully and he smiled a bit "Will you help us?" Kasumi gasped and took a step back "Father, I don't want to kill anybody!" Soun glared openly at her daughter "So you would rather stain our honor by losing him to this were-beast?" Kasumi shook her head silently and walked into the kitchen without another word. "Your oldest is quite troublesome Soun" Soun leveled a glare at Nodoka and she chuckled "Oh cut it out, we both know you couldn't hurt me" He sighed and hung his head "quite" Nodoka held up her sword and smiled as the sun hit it, making it glow in a fiery shimmer. "So do we know who the new Dragon king is that supposedly attacked Sir Stripe?" Nodoka looked up and shook her head "We don't even know what he looks like. The people who saw him immediately wished they didn't." He nodded slightly and sighed once again "I guess we just need to wait until he comes out before we offer him the position" She nodded slightly "Quite, but I don't think we can afford to wait much longer"

Nodoka's head shot up and looked around the room for a moment and she smiled cruelly "Soun, my old friend." He looked at her with questioning eyes and raised an eyebrow "There has been a discharge of magic in Nerima. You'll never guess who the aura's belong to" He searched the aura's and was shocked when he felt a cheetah's magic aura. "Is that the one?" Nodoka smiled and nodded her head, folding her arms around the blade "That is, in fact. Both of them." Soun looked at her and chuckled "Both?" She sneered "Mother and daughter" Soun started to laugh maniacally until Kasumi walked into the room, a weird look flashing across her face, before once again replaced with a look of false happiness. Nodoka stands up, unsheathing her sword. Soun stands up and looks about the room until he finally comes to the conclusion that there is no one around. His arms glow and he moves them through the air, fashioning a portal to the were-beast's location. They all walk through the portal and disappear in a flash.

***************

Cyan, Britanny and Julia walk through the mall, visiting all the important shops to them. Mainly the clothing stores. Cyan is giggling and Britanny is pulling on their arms toward another shop. Julia chuckles a bit, but it falters under the look of the new store "I refuse to go in there!" Cyan and Britanny look at Julia and watch as she blushes "Why? Don't you want Theo to be happy?" Julia flushes in embarrassment as a few guys walk by, looking her up and down with a small smile. Cyan giggles happily as Julia looks at the two with definitely one of her more threatening glares. However it didn't mean much since her face was as red as a tomato. They all walk into the store and go about trying some items on. Britanny of course was in her human form, so she wouldn't scare off anybody who was there trying to buy items. Britanny came out in a loose fitting black nightgown. Had she not been wearing any undergarments, she would have shown the world how grown a woman she was. Cyan quickly jumped in front of her as cat calls were coming from outside the store. Britanny waved at the guys with a giggle, much to Cyan's displeasure. "Britanny!" Cyan whined to her, making Britanny laugh even harder. Cyan's blush at the moment was nothing compared to when she saw Julia come out of the changing room, wearing a tight green piece of lingerie. "So? Think Theo will like this?" Britanny gawked at Julia "Wow,.... I would definitely say he would" their celebration was cut short when the store was filled with a blinding light. Nodoka running out with her sword loose, slicing in the air with such speed and ferocity that she was actually pushing Britanny back. Akane attacks Julia, actually giving her a run for her money. Punching and kicking with a ease that was rarely seen since the turn of time. Soun readied a fireball and threw it at Cyan, as she ducked and making it go behind her. However once it exploded she was propelled forward and thrown into a downward slice that cut her arm open, blood spilling onto the ground. Cyan gripped her arm in pain as the blood rolled down her arm. Julia tried to run over to help Cyan but was stopped when Akane placed a jab into her side, throwing her back a way and gripping her side in pain. Britanny wanted to help them so bad, but she had her own problems. She was busy dodging downward slices coming from a silver sword that was covered in energy.

Britanny glanced over her shoulder at how her mothers were doing and was surprised to see the both of them getting up from unexpected attacks, both heavily injured. She turned to help then when Nodoka slashed her sword across Britanny's back, spraying the air and the silver sword with her blood. She screamed in pain as the wound flared with cursed vigor. Britanny weakly reached into her pocket, pulling out the phone. She pressed the memory button and called the other phone before her hand was stabbed through by Nodoka.

******************

Ranma picked up the cell phone as it rang and was going to be happy to talk to them. After all it's been a while since he heard their voices. When he picked up the phone "Hello?" screams rang through the receiver. His eyes shot open when he heard "Die you damn were-beast!" Ranma's blood ran cold as he recognized the voice. Dropping the phone he ran over to Theo and demanded a portal "Theo, portal to where the others are!" Theo saw the panicked look in his eyes and nodded, summoning a portal and letting him walk through it. Theo could only look around in hesitation before finding the phone and picking it up, listening in. His eyes narrowed and he allowed a growl to leave his lips. He screamed out as he let the Lich side take over, his head turning into a flaming skull and his powers emanating from their housing. 

TO BE CONTINUED______________________

Sorry about being late on this update, really haven't had a want to write. So I took some time off and watched a few Animes. RahXephon, Gundam Wing, and Star Ocean EX.


	6. Digger ½, Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese

" " - Japanese / American

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Digger½ *************

Nodoka raises her sword into the air and smiles evilly at the downed Were-cheetah. "Today is the day you die!" She plunged the sword down, only to hit concrete as Britanny rolled out of the way slightly, before gripping her arm in pain. Nodoka wiped the thin trail of blood on a cloth before growling and raising the sword to strike again. Britanny closed her eyes tightly and screamed out as the sword descended on her once more. She felt a warm liquid splash against her face and against all her wishes, she cracked her eye open. Then both flew open with surprise as she saw Ranma holding the blade of the sword in a tight fist. "DAD!" She forgot all about the pain and stared at him, a look of pure rage on his face. She looked around and noticed that the fighting had stopped, everyone was inches away from being beaten when Ranma had arrived. The tables have turned, and it's time for payback. Ranma growled as he tightened his hold on the blade as Nodoka pulled at the hilt trying to pry it from his grip, only succeeding in making it tighter. More blood dripped from his fingers as the sword inched out of his hold. Britanny stared in horror as his hand became a faucet of blood. She reached out to touch his shoulder when she caught sight of his eyes and for the first time in a great while. She was afraid. Ranma stared at Nodoka as she tried to remove her katana from his vice grip, never once looking at his face. Just trying to remove her sword. Finally getting themselves together Akane and Soun jumped at Ranma with double flying kicks, intent on doing bodily harm. Ranma looked out of the corner of his eye as he saw them move. As they neared he let go of the sword and dashed forward, slamming his palm into Nodoka's chest, sending her flying into the wall. He then ducked under the kicks and brought his leg up, catching the heel of their own and making them fall on their faces. He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes dangerously, letting the feeling of his new found powers fill his body. The aura Ranma put out was one of power and anger. Nothing would stop him from getting what he needed to survive. "You've stepped over the line this time, Nodoka" Ranma sneered as her head jerked up. "R-Ranma?" A small nod was all that she was rewarded with. "T-This is your boy?" Soun snapped his head between the two, getting an eye full every time his gaze passed the fallen Julia. 

Nodoka stood up and lifted her now sore arms, with the blade clenched tightly in her palms. "How dare you attack your mother!" she stared on surprised as a bark of laughter filled the stagnant air. "Mother? I think not. You have lost that right when you attacked my daughter." Nodoka's mouth moved up and down as nothing came out, no intelligent response. "Boy! You WILL respect your mother!" Ranma slowly turned his head and looked at Soun, who was trying his best to remain calm. Despite of course, that Ranma had just taken all of them down with amusing ease. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, old man?" Ranma's eyes bore into the very soul of Soun Tendo, that he had taken a step back in slight fear. Akane on the other hand stepped forward and cracked her knuckles "Daddy! How can you be so afraid of a BOY!" Soun looked at Akane in shock, and before he could say anything to stop any further attempts at attacking Ranma, she had done just that. Or rather, she jumped at him and tried to. Once her fist was touching his cheek lightly he pulled away and grabbed her extended arm and spun around, before bringing it down with an audible snapping sound. Akane fell backward in surprise, the pain yet to register in her thick mind. Then with a heart wrenching scream she grabbed the bloody arm in agony. Ranma sneered at the girl who attacked him "Stay down, girl" he watched in fascination as Akane crawled away from him, morbid fear dead set in her eyes. Ranma then ignored everything and carefully made his way to his downed daughter and love. He kneeled down onto one knee and took his daughters wounded hand into his own before sighing. He reached around and ripped a strip of his shirt off and tied it gently around the gushing wound. "Are you okay honey?" Britanny looked into Ranma's now caring eyes and gripped onto him for dear life, her sobs carrying through the mall "DADDY!" Ranma smiled gently and stroked her hair, making soothing noises into her ear.

Cyan got up slowly as she looked around her, first thing she noticed was that the fighting has ceased for unknown reasons. Second was that Ranma was holding onto Britanny while she cried in pain and sadness. A pang in her heart made her feel the same thing that Ranma was feeling for his daughter right now. She silently stood up and made her way over to Ranma and Britanny's forms, but stopped when Nodoka held the silver sword near her neck, eliciting an involuntary gasp of pain from Cyan's lips. Ranma turned his attention to the noise and narrowed his eyes once again as Nodoka threatened his family. "Ranma, kill that bitch,.... and I will let this one leave" Ranma looked down at Britanny and saw fear. Fear for her mother, not herself. Ranma wanted to smile at his daughters caring attitude, but turned his glare to something that suited his hard edge need. He stood up and put his hand on Britanny's head, crushing her hair gently. "I'm sorry Nodoka." said person's eyes widened as she pressed the silver against Cyan's throat, and the searing pain filled her body. Cyan's blood curdling scream filled the air, and Ranma had to fight off every feeling to save her. His body was a torrent of emotions at the moment. Hate, anger, sadness, love, and above all..... duty. He remembered the conversation that Cyan and himself had the first night after Nodoka's initial statement. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma and Cyan lay beside Britanny as she was sound asleep, her breathing filling the air. Ranma smiled at her and watched as his daughter slept. He stopped in mid thought and smiled. He looked up when he heard a giggle "yes Ranma, your daughter" Ranma smiled gently and brushed a strand of hair that threatened her nose. "Ranma,.... should something ever happen" Ranma kissed her gently and pulled her close, his eyes filled with concern. "Nothing will ever happen. We will always be together" Cyan smiled gently and shook her head "Ranma, let's face it. Your mother will never stop trying to hurt us." Ranma sighed and looked down, knowing that it was true. "I know Cyan... I just wish that I never had to think about losing you or Britanny... ever." Cyan leaned over and laid her head on his chest, smiling slightly "You have us now Ranma. Let's make the best of it." Ranma nodded and looked down, seeing that Cyan was half asleep and waiting for him. Ranma opened his mouth to speak, but Cyan beat him to it "Ranma,... should anything make us choose between our mates and our child" Ranma sighed and nodded once again "The child must live" Ranma wiped a tear away from Cyan's eyes and saw her smile happily at him "Right,... the child must live."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma's eyes filled with tears as he watched Nodoka sliding the sword across Cyan's throat slowly, drawing blood. "What is your final choice Ranma?" Ranma's fist was turning white with barely contained rage. "I say,..." He looked into Cyan's fearful eyes and felt his confidence return in full force. He looked at his hand and smiled gently before looking back toward Nodoka with a feral grin on his face "die" He flashed forward, his hand once again grabbing her blade and stopping all advances. Nodoka stared in shock at the speed Ranma had shown, his whole body had been a blur to her eyes and he was grabbing her weapon before she had even reacted. Ranma wrenched the sword from her grip with a splash of his blood, before sending a roundhouse kick to the side of her head, throwing her back like a rag doll. He waited for her to stand back up and face him, a large bruise sporting the right side of her face. Ranma sneered at her and picked up the sword "Why do you hate the were-clans?" She snorted in disgust and anger as she looked him right in the eyes "They are not human. They are mutations, abominations and above all... they are a waste of space." Ranma growled under his breath "You didn't answer my question,... why do YOU hate them!" She reared back as if she had been slapped, as her face softened for a moment "A were-rat,.... she came and tainted your fathers view of honor" Ranma chuckled a bit and dropped the sword "That is no reason for you to hate ALL were-beasts" Ranma turned to check on his daughter when he heard a snickering behind him "Ranma,... maybe you don't know the family heritage. We are bred to kill all were-beasts that seek harboring in the earth realm." Ranma's face contorted into pure surprise as he turned and looked at the sneering Nodoka "That's right Ranma. We are nothing more than killing machines. That is why your father wanted to take you on that training trip. So that he could teach you that killing the Were-creatures was wrong."

Ranma took a step back and shook his head gently "I refuse to believe that you were raising me, just to kill in your place" another snort of laughter was heard from Ranma's side, which made him look "She is right BOY. Our families are made for killing." Ranma looked at Soun as he started to laugh, soon followed by Nodoka. He wanted to run, get away from the person he thought he knew. He took another step back, and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a gently smiling Cyan and a sniffling Britanny. He smiled as his confidence once more returned to him. He sneered at the woman he once called his mother, and bent down to pick up Julia's unconscious form. "This is my family now, and we don't kill. Never." He turned with both of his Were-cheetahs in his arms and left the store. Once he had gotten a good distance away, Soun let out a breathe he didn't know he held, and Nodoka fell flat on her back, exhausted. Akane stared on passively, and unconsciously rubbing her now fractured arm tenderly. 

-------------------

Ranma walked into the Digger's home gently, carrying a sleeping Julia in his arms and pulling a sleepy Cyan and an equally tired Britanny. As soon as he was in the foyer, he was bombarded by Theo in his lich form. He gently handed over the sleeping Julia and picked up Britanny, seeing how she was limping really bad. He carried her gently up the stairs and went into their room. He laid her down on the bed and sighed as he took inventory of all her wounds. "Daddy..... Are you alright?" Ranma smiled as he looked into the bluest eyes he has ever seen and nodded "I'm quite alright" He stuck his hand into his pocket and used the non-bleeding one to caress her singed hair gently "How about you" she smiled gently at him and nodded slightly "I'm fine.... I'm sorry" Ranma blinked at the sudden change in her tone and leaned down, placing his forehead against her own "Don't be. It wasn't your fault, not in the least." She smiled gently and laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "dad, promise me something" Ranma chuckled lightly and returned the hug "sure honey, what is it" She looked up, her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracking "Promise me, that no matter what. You will never leave us" Ranma blinked at her and noticed that she had everything she could muster riding on this one question "Sure honey,... never" She grinned and laid against the bed once more, before closing her eyes. Ranma leaned down and once more kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room. Once he was outside and the door was shut, he leaned against it and sighed. Cyan walked up to him and kisses him on the lips "Are you okay darling?" Ranma grinned and once more hid his hand in his pocket "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Cyan stared into Ranma's eyes and sighed, taking his arm and forcing his hand out of his pocket. "Oh, so your fine huh? When are you going to trust me?" Ranma sighed and looked down at their hands "I do trust you, I just didn't want to worry you about nothing." Cyan cupped Ranma's cheek in her hand and looked into his eyes, her own a mirror of concern "Ranma, I'm worried about you. I don't give a damn that you were supposed to be a weapon, I love you for you" Ranma wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. In the embrace, Cyan had managed to fall asleep as she laid against Ranma for support. He chuckled slightly to himself and picked her up, walking in the door he had just walked out of and placed Cyan on the bed next to Britanny. He smiled down at them both as he pulled the covers gently over them. He then walked over to where the night stand was located and looked at it gently. Ranma paced back and forth in front of the night stand, where a piece of paper was laying. Ranma turned and stared at it for a moment, then started his pacing once more. He finally let out a sigh and walked over to the desk, sitting down and taking the pen into his hand. He sat still in front of it, with the pen gently resting against the paper as he thought what to write. Then with a smile, he started his letter.

-------------------

The next morning, Cyan and Britanny woke up near the exact time as Ranma had managed to lay down. They looked around them in a lost sense before laying their heads on the now sleeping Ranma. He smiled gently as their hair tickled him awake. He opened his eyes and was treated to two were-cheetahs in their hybrid forms laying against his chest, with a slight purring sound. He pulled the covers up over them once more and closed his eyes, letting the very moment of darkness take him into a deep slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED____________

Sorry it's shorter than usual, But since I didn't get a chance to work on it last night, I needed to throw it together so I could release it out today.

Once again, sorry.


	7. Digger ½, Chapter 7A

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese

" " - Japanese / American

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Digger½ *************

Ranma woke up early in the morning and looked around him, seeing nothing but strewn about clothing and the blankets tossed to one side. He slowly got up and brought his hand to his forehead, trying to ease the pain of the headache he was experiencing. He grumbled a bit as his feet draped off of the side of the bed, and stood up stretching out his muscles. He sighed as he looked at the calendar, noticing that it's been a week since he had the run in with his 'mother'. He was confused as hell about what to do with her, but he refused to believe that his former family were made just to be killers. Ranma looked down at his hands and remembered what they looked like when they were splashed with his blood and looked away hesitantly "Good morning Darling"

Ranma turned his head and looked at the door, seeing Cyan standing there in a loose white T-shirt with the words 'Yummy tuna' across the chest, and a tight fitting pair of denim jeans "Good morning sweetie"

Cyan giggled and walked over toward him, and Ranma for the first time, since they first met, Cyan in her human form "How did you sleep?"

Ranma gave a tired sigh before answering her question with a slight yawn "Not that great...."

Cyan sighed and trailed her fingers across his chest as she got behind him, laying her head against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist "Ranma,... When are you going to realize that there was nothing different you could have done. Especially since you broke our promise"

Ranma winced internally before closing his eyes, warding off tears that were trying to escape "I couldn't sit there and watch you die,.... I would have rather died myself. Besides, it all worked out in the end didn't it?"

Cyan twirled around Ranma and took his hand into her own, noticing the huge difference in size "Ranma,... don't you ever think like that again. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me... That would be the worst thing you could ever do." Ranma looked away from her, his dam breaking and tears leaking from the clenched eyes "Besides,... We need to think of something to do, to get your mother off of our backs"

Ranma gave a slight smile toward Cyan as she wiped away his tears "I guess,.. Well then, how should we go about this?" Ranma held out his arms as the bracers flashed into existence "We could always fight her honorably, in a way to force her to leave us be"

Cyan shook her head sadly "You know as well as I do, that you mother feels honor is above any life.... But if we had Britanny and she thought of her as an abomination,... Do you think she would hold that pact?"

Ranma sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Cyan's waist, holding his head against her firm stomach "I guess not,... But what else can we do. It's obvious words won't work on her, and she obviously doesn't even regret banis-" He stopped in mid sentence as his voice caught "banishing me from the Saotome clan"

Cyan snapped her fingers and pulled Ranma away from her before kissing him on the lips "Darling! You've just figured it out. Since your mother and your father didn't get a divorce, all we have to do is find Genma. He is still the head of the clan. He can solve this issue."

Ranma's eyes widened in realization and he kissed Cyan just as deeply "Damn,.. since he is the head of the clan, he can either force her acceptance of it, or she can be banished herself. Not only that, we know he won't hold our loving each other against us. Especially since he knows the feeling of being with a Were person"

Cyan giggled and pulled on Ranma's arms to help him up "Let's go talk to the others and get ready for a wonderful day"

Ranma stood up and wrapped his arm around Cyan's neck gently before smirking mischievously at her "Wonderful day? Whatever do you mean?"

Cyan looked up into his eyes with shock and horror "You mean you don't remember?!? How could you forget something as important as this!?!"

Ranma held up his hands defensively before chuckling a bit "I'm just joking, I didn't forget. Hell, how could I forget my own birthday,... you would have to be stupid to forget ones own birth"

Cyan closed her mouth and looked at Ranma, blinking slightly "Today's your birthday? Dang honey, when were you going to tell us?"

Ranma looked at her with surprise before blinking himself "You mean,... that isn't what you were talking about? What is today then, that makes it so wonderful?"

Cyan looks away a little, to hide her smile "Well,... I don't remember telling you, so I guess it's a little my fault as well. However, today is Britanny's birthday!"

Ranma looks at her and pulls her face back to his and smiled before kissing her gently "Do me a favor Cyan.... Don't mention my birthday to anyone else.... please?" Cyan looked shocked at Ranma and opened her mouth to say something when Ranma kisses her again, with a deep seeded passion.

Cyan blinked when Ranma broke the kiss, a light blush on her cheeks "uh...... I guess I can do that" and gave Ranma a sad smile, which he wiped away his trademark smirk 'Shit,... Maybe I should tell them to stay the party......' She smiled at him again and kisses him one more time before running from the room and down the steps two at a time 'nah'

Ranma watches her run from the room, a smile on her face and one on his own to mirror hers before sighing 'Damn... I'm so stupid' He fell backwards against the bed and stared at the ceiling that has become all too familiar 'How stupid of me to think she knew that.... we were only together one night before we were separated'

+++++++++++++++

Ranma looked at Cyan's sleeping face with an unreadable look, then his lips went from a thin line into a tight smile. 'She is absolutely beautiful' He looked at her some more, and blinked as the sun pierced the room. 

Cyan's eyes fluttered open as the sun filled the room. "Mmmm, good morning Ranma-kun" 

Ranma smiled and pulled the covers over her naked top "Morning Cyan-Chan." She swatted at him playfully and shared a laugh. There was a knocking at the door, just before it opened revealing Nodoka. 

"Ranma-kun, could you......" She saw the woman in bed with him and blinked slightly "Oh my son is so manly!" 

She gathered the two in a hug, making both blush as they lacked clothes "Moooom" 

Ranma pouted as Cyan giggled to herself "Why Ranma-kun, how come you didn't introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend?" 

Ranma blushed some more, and Cyan joined him "Good morning Ms. Saotome. My name is Cyan".

She nodded to herself and gave Cyan a look over before hugging her again "Welcome Cyan darling. Give me a couple minutes and breakfast will be ready. Why don't you two take a bath in the furo" Ranma nodded absently as she excused herself from the room, only looking back to grin at Ranma. 

Cyan giggled as she looked at Ranma's now bright red face and kissed him gently "We going to take a bath Ranma-kun?" Ranma broke out of his state and looked at her.

"Sure, do you have anything else you can wear afterwards?" Cyan blushed as she realized she didn't bring anything and shook her head 'no'. Ranma smiled to himself and excused himself "Wait a second Cyan. I will ask my mother if she has anything." 

Cyan nodded and looked at Ranma's backside as he got dressed and left the room 'He has a nice butt' She told herself as she recalled last night, pulling her legs up to her chest and smiling "He's a good guy" She said to no one. When Ranma returned, he saw nothing, no Cyan, no clothes and nothing but a letter and a picture to remind him.

Dear Ranma-kun,

I'm sorry to have to leave like this Darling. But I need to get back to Jade as soon as possible. I will return when I can, so please. Wait for me.

Love, Cyan

Ranma brought the note down and sighed to himself before looking at the picture and a blush adorning his face. In the picture was Cyan bent over staring into the camera, her dress fluttering in the wind and winking at the camera. Ranma sighed happily and wandered back to the night before, until his mother called him. 

"Ranma, come on down. Breakfast is ready." Ranma didn't want to see her face when he had to tell her that Cyan wasn't here. He sighed again and jumped down the stairs two at a time before coming to a stop in the living room. He sat at his seat and propped his chin in his palm, gaining a far away look. Nodoka came in with a smile on her face and plates of food in her arms. She sat one in front of Ranma and looked around before asking "Where is Cyan-Chan, Ranma?" Ranma sighed and looked at her, his eyes filled with water, but not tears. 

'Never tears' he told himself. "She had to go back to Jade mother. She had an important meeting she had be at." 

Nodoka nodded to herself and thought to herself 'So Cyan know of Jade. Quite interesting.' Ranma looked at his mother before shoveling the food around his plate with disinterest. "You loved her didn't you Ranma?" 

Ranma looked up with surprise "Love her? We just met last night. I-I'm not sure how I feel about her." 

Nodoka smiled and nodded slightly "That my son, is your first love. Your missing her right now, so you are completely confused" Ranma just shrugged before looking at the food, that didn't seem to change. Nodoka stared at him for a moment before sighing herself 'You better come back soon, Cyan' 

++++++++++++++++++

Ranma wiped a tear from his eyes and put on a false smile before sitting up in the bed once again when he heard a knock on the door. He cleared his throat to make sure he wouldn't let anyone on "Come in, the doors unlocked"

The door opened and revealed Britanny in a stunning yellow summer dress that showed more than Ranma would have liked to "Hey dad,... Do you have a minute?"

Ranma smiled and patted the bed next to him "Anything for my loving daughter" She blushed slightly and smiled demurely. She walked over and sat beside him, her arms resting in her lap "So what did you want to talk about honey?" He watched as she blushed more and became more and more nervous 'She's so cute when she's shy' Ranma gave a small smile as he put his arm around her "You can talk to me about anything darling. After all I am your father" Ranma didn't want anyone to know that he knew about them hiding behind the door, listening in on their conversation.

Britanny smiled a bit as he reassured her about their feelings "Well,... as you probably know... Today is my birthday." Ranma gave a nod and motioned for her to go on. She gave a nod, more to herself than to Ranma "Well, what you probably don't know is that school starts this week" Ranma blinked for a moment before letting off a sigh, which was followed by a giggle from Britanny "My thoughts exactly dad. However, we need to go so we can leave that place for good." Ranma smiled and nodded "Well,... I was wondering if it was possible to go to the school where you used to go. I want to know what kind of people daddy hung out with"

Ranma looked at her and sighed for a minute, reluctant on saying that he didn't want to because of his mother "Hmm..... Well I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like Furinkan Koukou is known for it's weirdness. Sure, let's do that honey." Ranma smiled when Britanny wrapped her arms around him in a tight loving embrace and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up and walking toward the door.

Before she reached it she turned around and smiled at Ranma "Thank you for listening daddy,... You've just made me the happiest girl in the entire world" She smiled at him again before turning around and running from the room, giggling all the way. 

Ranma smiled to himself as he saw her happy look and then looked away once again, before falling backwards onto the bed "Is that what you guys wanted to hear?" A surprised Theo and Julia stepped out from behind the door and gave sheepish smiles. 

Theo coughed into his hand slightly before chuckling "I suppose. I just wanted to hear the real thing from your point of view" He noticed Ranma was barely paying any attention to him at the moment and sighed "Worried about what will happen if Nodoka strikes while at school?"

Ranma gave a slight nod before sighing "I don't want to have Britanny fighting her entire life. I want her to be able to live a normal life" Seeing Theo's smirk he rolled his eyes "As normal as she can anyways. I don't want her to have to push away everyone she cares about in order to fight off those she doesn't want to be near"

Theo looked at him strangely before pushing Julia from the room and shutting the door "You speak as if you've had to do the same thing"

Ranma smiled and looked at Theo from the corner of his eye "I wasn't entirely true about my life Theo. I've been training in martial arts since I could walk, and Nodoka never knew about it. If she did, I'm sure I would've been ordered to commit seppuku. However, she doesn't influence my decisions now. She thinks I was expelled from those schools for being too intelligent"

Theo sweat dropped and looked disbelieving at him "Um,... Does she know that you can't be expelled for being too intelligent? Hm... Wait,... never mind, I think I just answered my own question"

Ranma chuckled darkly before collecting himself "I've had to fight my entire life. I would only fight when challenged though. If I was attacked just to be bullied by others, I wouldn't fight back. Needless to say, no one in school knows of my martial arts prowess." He grinned a bit before raising his hand into the air, letting the fire of the braces form around his finger "Do you think I would be able to control this, just this easily right after I put them on?"

Theo chuckled a bit before sitting on a chair beside the bed "I suppose your right,... It does make a bit more sense now that you mention it. I was kind of curious about how you were able to create those attacks I saw during yours and Julia's sparring matches."

Ranma smiled a bit and sat up in the bed before looking at his hand "I just don't want to admit I do the same art as that bitch... Then everything she said would be true and I would be destined to be a killer."

Theo looked at Ranma in shock, he would never have believed that this was THE Ranma who had helped him so often "Well, you know.... Just because you practice the same budo as her, doesn't mean you follow the same lines of fate" He smirked at the confusion in his eyes "Just because you practice martial arts,... doesn't mean your going to use it to create a war... Your not a killer Ranma, nor will you ever be"

Theo got up from his seat and walked toward the door, opening it and exiting "Thanks Theo... Tell the others I will be down in a few minutes" Theo smiled and waved at him before leaving Ranma to his lonesome. Ranma looked up at the ceiling and smiled 'Now that he says it like that... I suppose it does make a little more sense. I am my own person' Ranma smiled and hopped off of the bed, walking from the room while whistling a happy tune.

TO BE CONTINUED__________________

This is part one of Two/three.... Ranma, Cyan and Britanny start at Furinkan Koukou soon,... how will the chaos of Ranma's future affect the present... Will Nabiki try to make money off this NEW Ranma?


	8. Digger ½, Chapter 7B

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese  
" " - Japanese / American  
/ \ - Song Lyrics

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Digger½ *************

Ranma waltzed down the stairs, hearing the sing-song voice of both Britanny's and Cyan's cracked voices. They were 'trying' to sing the song 'Hemisphere' by 'Maaya Sakamoto'

/ sore demo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekiru tte iun da  
kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no   
jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai \ (1)

Theo and Julia covered their ears as the singing continued. Brianna and Gina, who was already used to the cracked singing, just smiled along and wincing every now and then. Ranma gave a small smile and started clapping, bringing the attention over to him "Getting better, both of you. However, why are you singing in Japanese?"

Britanny blushed, as well as Cyan "Jeez honey. when did you come down? We didn't even hear your footsteps" she flicked one of Britanny's ears gently "We should have heard you coming a mile away" Britanny blushed some more and glared at her mother. Cyan smiled happily before walking over and kissing Ranma on the lips "As for why we're singing in Japanese. Remember, we're not originally from there. We still don't know a lot of the language, and now we're going to school there. So we need as much practice as we can get."

Ranma chuckled and nodded his head in understanding "Ah, I see then. I guess that makes a little sense. However, remember to stay in you human form, NO MATTER WHAT" upon seeing their abashed looks, he chuckles again "As much as I like seeing your hybrid forms. People from Furinkan aren't used to it. Sure the school is a totally weird place, and almost nothing is sane, but were-cheetah's are the one thing they have never seen. Another thing, don't fight" he specifically looked over to Britanny with a knowing smirk.

Britanny gasped and glared at her father "Dad, I don't like fighting, you know that. Just because those three idiots follow me around and pick battles, doesn't mean I like it"

Ranma softened his look and sighed "Honey, I wasn't talking about that. I don't mind if you like fighting or not, just that people aren't used to us. We could seriously hurt someone if we fight." He looked at the now blushing Britanny before giving a small smile "Only fight if your threatened. Even then, try to hold back unless they use lethal force"

Britanny giggled and nodded her head energetically as Brianna sweat drops "And you guys call me a technology freak. Why doesn't Britanny and Ranma get labeled battle freaks?" She pouts as Britanny and Ranma both chuckle at her plight. 

Theo walks over to Ranma and puts his arm around Ranma's neck, pulling him over to the side of the room "Hey Ranma.... Can I ask you a favor?"

Ranma looked over his shoulder at the girls, as they argue with one another "Sure, I don't think they can hear us anyways. What's up?"

Theo smiled a bit and then sighed, letting his cheerful mask drop and one of pure concern show "I'm worried about them going to school. I trust you with our daughter, no problem. However, if someone were to accuse her of something, or even attack her no less. What would she do in retaliation?"

Ranma sighed before looking at the girls once again, smiling a bit as Britanny was chasing Cyan around the room playfully "I don't know honestly.... I'm hoping that I will be around if someone messes with her. If I am, I can put a stop to it before anything serious happens." He sighs and leans against the wall, scratching at his nose unconsciously "If all else fails... I will leave my life there and start a new one here"

Theo sighs once again before clearing his throat slightly "Ranma, you may be able to start a new life. But if someone sees Britanny's or Cyan's hybrid forms. Then they could be in big trouble."

Ranma looked away from Theo as a grimace appeared on his face "You don't think that I know that?" he looks over at how happy Britanny and Cyan are, with idea of going to school "As much as I agree with you Theo.... I can't just say 'no' anymore" He pushes off the wall and calmly walks back toward the group, getting bombarded with kisses and hugs from the group. He blushes and smiles before smiling over at Theo with a nod of the head.

Julia walks over to Theo and gives a small smile before kissing him on the lips "What's wrong Theo, you look disturbed" She sighs before taking his hands into her own and offering a gentle embrace "They will be okay. I trust Ranma with my life, despite everything that has happened. He always comes through in the end. Hell,... he's already killed for our daughter. How much more protective can you get?" She giggled slightly at Theo's ashamed look and pulled him back over to the party "Cheer up! This is a fun time! The only time in the next year we will get to see our family!" Theodore smiles and nods, walking over with Julia to join the rest of the gang "So.... who's up for a bit of sparing?" The groups sweat drops at Julia's idea of fun. Oddly enough, Ranma is more than all for it.

-------------------------------------------------

Nodoka was sitting in the Tendou's living room once again, her shoulder was bruised a dark black and blue "I don't know what has gotten into that boy! Defending that were-bitch!" She growled slightly as her grip on the sword tightened. She looked down at the blade and smiled cruelly as Ranma's blood was stained against the tip "I'll show that ungrateful son of mine,.... I will make him pay!" She lifted the sword up before cleaving it down and through the table. 

Akane cheered, using her left arm and throwing it into the air "Yes! Go auntie!" She giggled slightly before gripping her dislocated arm in agony. She sighed as she fell backward into a cushion "I can't believe he attacked me like that though..... What did I do to that BOY!" she too growled before giggling madly "I bet that pervert was trying to cop a feel..... BOYS ARE PERVERTS!"

Soun looked between his daughter and his best friends wife with a small sweat drop "Hey.... I don't know if this will make any sense, but does Ranma go to school. If so,... where?"

Nodoka blinked for a moment before smirking evilly "He is signed up to go to Akane's school.... That means, that she will be able to fight him tomorrow!" She hugged Soun tightly and went into a maniacally style laugh "This is too perfect! Akane, I beg of you! Teach my ignorant son to show some respect!" She grabbed Akane's hands and held them close "You can do it, you own that school!"

The rest of what followed, couldn't even be said to be civil. It mostly involved Akane's family, pushing her into getting into a fight with Ranma and his 'were-bitches'.

-------------------------------------------------

Ranma smiled at Britanny and Cyan as they danced around the room, holding each other's hands. He smiled even more and started to laugh when they tripped and fell on a blushing Julia. A chuckling Ranma helped the group of fallen women to their feet "Okay, as much as I would love to stay here all night. We have to go, school in a hour" As everyone turned to look at him, he gave a slight sweat drop "Don't tell me, that you have forgotten about the time change!" He turns his head and sighs, looking at the clock "It's four in the morning over there." Throughout the room, everything went quiet as the thoughts scrambled through their heads.

Blinking a few times, Britanny sighed and let off a low groan "I guess I should get dressed then....." She then sighs and turns around toward her father "Dad..... shouldn't we have uniforms?"

A slight chuckling noise was followed by a gruff laugh "I guess I forgot.... We'll get them before school, but we need to leave now then. After school, we'll go and look for a place to live for the next year"

With a nudge from Julia, Theo sighed and walked over to Ranma "Ranma.... Take this" he hands him a credit card "Charge everything to this, and make sure that you guys do good in school"

Taking the card, Ranma gives Theo a smile "Theo...... Your a great dad." Giving a smile, Ranma walks over to where Cyan and Britanny are standing, and puts his arms around them "Okay,... Let's get this show on the road" Ranma waves goodbye to everyone as Theo casts a portal to their new school. With a final gesture, they wave goodbye and enter the portal, disappearing from sight.

--------------------------------------------------

A bluish light filled the alley in front of the school, as three figures stepped out and into an empty street. Ranma was the first to exit the alley, as he looked around the streets "Good, no one saw the portal or even us" He turned around and smiled at the drowsy Cyan and Britanny. With a sweat drop he chuckled "I see you two shouldn't have partied so much last night"

A withered glare was all that he got from Cyan, Britanny just sighed "Dad.... Do we have to go to school today? We didn't know of the time change, otherwise we would have gone to sleep!"

Looking at the school, Ranma let off a slight sigh and nodded "Yeah.... Let's spend today looking for a place to live, and get it stocked up for the year." He smiled at the two, as they seemed to brighten up "BUT!" They took a step back, expecting a weird answer "We have to go tomorrow.... I don't like school as much as you two, but we've been absent from it for around three months."

Clearing her throat, Cyan smiles "Actually, only two weeks Ran-Chan. When we were in the Jaden Realm, the time in this dimension didn't change at all" She giggled a bit before sobering up with a yawn "In fact, it was almost like we never left"

Turning from the two cheetahs, Ranma grumbled a bit "Great... all this shit that has happened. Happened sooner than I thought..." Ranma let off a wayward sigh before starting down the street "Let's go" Cyan and Britanny look at each other, but shrug and follow him as he walked down the street. Ranma glanced over his shoulder at the two loves of his life, and smiled as they seemed to take in the sights 'If it's for them...... Then it's okay'. Ranma smirked and ran forward as soon as he saw a vacancy sign on a nearby apartment complex. He motioned for them to wait outside as he entered the rotating doors. The place was rather extravagant and held an air of wealth as he continued his way toward the front desk.

The person at the desk looked up from his book and smiled forcefully "Welcome sir, how may we help you?" He looked Ranma up and down, and immediately thought of him as street trash. 'This kid could never afford a place like this'.

With a smile that mirrored the man's own, Ranma nodded "Yes, I would like to rent a suite for the next year".

After the initial shock, the clerk nodded his head "Yes sir! Will it be just you, or are you having guests?" He looked over Ranma's shoulder as he took notice of Cyan and Britanny staring at Ranma while he talked.

Noticing the man's gaze, Ranma chuckled "I will be having guests. The two ladies over there will be staying with me"

The Clerk looked at Ranma and narrowed his eyes "Sir! This is not that kind of place! Besides,... they look underage! Do you want me to call the police?!?"

Ranma took a step back before clenching his fists in anger, the tension making them turn a ghostly white "Watch your mouth boy!" Before the clerk could retaliate to his taunt, Ranma spoke up again "They are my family!" Ranma sneered a bit before slamming his palm on the desk "Get me your supervisor!"

Taking a step back, the Clerk ran from the desk to a nearby door "umm... Manager,... There is a boy here to see you" Ranma couldn't make out what the voice said, but felt a somewhat powerful aura coming toward him from the room. The Clerk stepped aside as a man dressed in a silver suit with platinum blonde hair and a scar across his eye walked out.

Looking Ranma up and down the guy sneered "What can I help you with?" Ignoring Ranma, the guy looked behind him and noticed the two gorgeous girls that were standing out front.

Ranma, noticing his leering look, growled slightly and grabbed the taller mans shirt and pulled him forward "First off! You can stop leering at my family!" He pushed back the man and narrowed his eyes in anger, the man already on Ranma's last nerve "Second of all. I would either like an apology and a room. Or I can leave here and bring the police back with me."

Taking a step back the man sweated slightly "N.. No need for the police, kid. Would the honeymoon suite be fine?" Not waiting for Ranma's opinion he continued "Of course it would... I hear you want it for a year, no problem. Tell you what, forget this entire thing and the first month is free"

Softening his gaze slightly, Ranma blinked "Are you sure?" Seeing the man nod he smiled "That would be nice" Ranma turned around and waved the two girls inside. As they were walking toward him, in their seductive manner, Ranma could feel the lecherous aura that the two people were putting off. With a groan, Ranma shook his head at the giggling girls "These... Kind... gentlemen are going to give us the first month free." He turned back toward the counter and held his anger in check "Well then, we would like to reserve the honeymoon suite for the next year" feeling the heat that the girls blush put off, Ranma sighed gently. 

The Clerk looked at the manager, who nodded in return "Very well then Mr. ........."

Ranma smiled "Ranma...." He hesitantly looked around, and looked at Cyan out of the corner of his eyes, the panic in his eyes.

Cyan giggled at Ranma before walking up next to him, tucking her arms around his right elbow "Jeez Ranma, your such a baka. Can't even remember our last name. It's Ranma, Cyan, and Britanny Raene(2)"

Both Ranma and Britanny were blinking at Cyan, both mouthing the name 'Raene?'. Giggling, Cyan pulled Ranma and Britanny over to the elevator, after getting the keys.

Once inside the elevator, and pressing the floor number, Cyan sighed "Ranma.... I never did tell you my adopted last name, did I?" 

Shaking his head, Ranma smiled gently and combs his fingers through both Cyan and Britanny's hair gently "It's okay. Besides, I would rather have your 'adopted' last name, than use Saotome anymore" Sighing gently, he continued to scratch their heads and letting them purr. Ranma looked down at them, and noticed the happy expressions on their faces "Heh... Sorry about that. I forgot where we were" He stopped the scratching, much to Britanny's and Cyan's disappointment.

With a ding, the elevator doors open and the trio walk out with Britanny in the lead as she looked at each room's number "Dad,... I don't mind sharing momma's name. Besides, Britanny Raene sounds exotic."

Looking at Cyan's back as she walked beside Britanny toward their room, Ranma thought to himself 'Am I supposed to take this as a hint, and ask for her to marry me?' he sighed to himself, but quickly recovered as he noticed Cyan's smile when she looked at him. With a chuckle Ranma put his arms behind his head and walked with them 'Hmm.... So that is why'.

Looking down at the key, Cyan looked at the door in front of her and inserted the key into the lock and unlocking it "Well... This is it" She pushed open the door and looked around the room. To say that the room was large, would be like comparing Godzilla to a human(3). Not only was the place huge but there was one large bed in the center of the room, that was in the shape of a heart.

Ranma walked into the place and fell against the bed, not even paying attention to the blushing faces of both Cyan and Britanny. It seems like the girls wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED___________________

AN - (1) - Lyrics stole from Animelyrics  
(2) - Don't know her last name, don't think it was ever announced.  
(3) - Come on, you know there was bound to be a reference in there.


	9. Digger ½, Chapter 7C

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese  
" " - Japanese / American  
/ \ - Song Lyrics

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Digger½ *************

Ranma woke up in the morning, stretching out like he has always done before. He was shocked for a moment when his hand brushed across something warm and furry. Giving a small smile, he wrapped his arms around the warm object and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Smiling down at the sleeping figure, he kissed her forehead "Good morning Cyan" he then turned around and kissed Britanny's forehead just as gently "Good morning, sweetheart" Smirking to himself when they didn't even budge from their slumber, he got out of bed, carefully making sure that he doesn't wake up the two loves of his lifetime. Doing some slight stretches, he looks at the clock before nodding to himself. Quickly taking a shower, Ranma puts on the clothes Britanny had bought for him before they were attacked. His shirt consisted of a silken cheetah's paw print shirt and some loose fitting striped sweats. Looking in the mirror, Ranma couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of clothing that his daughter bought for him. Giving himself a final look, he turned toward the door and unlocked it. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as Cyan and Britanny cuddled closer for warmth. Leaving the apartment, and walking down the street, Ranma couldn't help but notice the small differences there are in the world since his 'awakening'. Taking a shortcut he thought he once remembered, he found himself in front of the Tendo Dojo. Giving a slight sigh that finalized his idea, he pounded on the gate "I'm here to challenge the school for it's sign!"

A low and beautiful sing-song voice answered his call "Enter on the side, and please be patient" Ranma couldn't help but shudder as he remembered what Cyan and Britanny both did when angry. Walking along the side of the fence, Ranma looked at the house and found himself admiring the size of it. 

Entering through the side gate, Ranma took a step into the dojo, with a shadow across the way "I'm here, as you told me" He threw down a challenge note at Soun's feet "What is the meaning of this?"

Soun stepped out of the shadows and smirked at Ranma "Surely you know what a challenge note is. We are challenging you and your honor. It was quite..... brave..... of you to come alone."

Giving a shrug, Ranma smiled at Soun "I have confidence in my abilities." 

Nodding at the boy in front of him, Soun got into a fighting stance "You know the rules, here are the stakes. When we win, you will kill those were-bitches of yours, with your own hands. If we lose....... Well, let's keep that for if it happens"

Chuckling to himself, Ranma got into a loose fighting stance "I guess..... Although, I don't know why you are trying to attack me from the shadows" Ranma jumped straight up, doing a back flip with his leg stretched out, and smashed it through the rafters above him. Landing on his feet, Ranma turned toward Soun and now Akane "That was rather stupid, wasn't it?"

Opening the sliding door, and entering, Nodoka assessed the situation "It seems that Ranma can't be snuck up on.... I guess it can't be helped. We'll attack at the same time" She took out her sword, the blade gleaming in the morning moonlight, and held it before her "This is your final chance, if we do this Ranma, you are banished from the Saotome clan. Forever to live your life as a Ronin."

Looking at Nodoka, and trying to suppress the rising laughter in his throat, Ranma shook his head "Nodoka.... You can't fathom the amount of skill I have. You don't know what I have done, and what I am going to do"

Soun brought his hand up, as his palm flashed with fire as he chanted a spell "This is an anything goes battle. Magic isn't against the rules"

Ranma looked at Soun from the corner of his eyes, and nodded "So it seems.... tell me, do you know of the jade realm?"

Flinching slightly, Soun recovered and narrowed his eyes "I know of it.... the treacherous realm of were-beasts and magic.... what of it?"

Smirking and chuckling out loud, Ranma couldn't help but shake his head again "I guess, then, you would know of the legend of the dragon king"

Soun's eyes shook for a second, in fear more than anything "I-I know of it.... How do you?"

Smiling evilly, Ranma brought his hand out as fire danced in his palm "I am the returned dragon."

Nodoka's stance faltered as her eyes widened "Y-Your the dragon king?!? Impossible! I refuse to believe it!"

Shrugging, as if no longer caring, Ranma lowered his hand and turned around "Speaking of final chances.... this will be your final one" His voice turned cold and hard as he narrowed his eyes "Leave us be, or you will no longer live in this world"

Akane took a step back as Ranma's voice chilled her to the bone, her spine shuddering as if someone walked over her grave "Stupid pervert!" she rushed forward, throwing a powerful fist at Ranma's head, with intentions of following up with another punch. However, everything didn't work out like she wanted, as Ranma tilted his head and grabbed her wrist, pulling it behind her back and tightening it "AH! Let go! Quit cheating you bastard!" Ranma let her go, with a slight push forward, as she fell to the ground.

Shaking his head in dismay, Ranma sighed "I take it you have no intentions of leaving us alone" Seeing no one make any moves, Ranma sighed again "Fine.... I guess we will have to do this the old fashion way" Ranma spread his leg, and got into the main stance of the anything goes style. Bringing his right arm in front of him, and his left one against his chest, Ranma left no holes in his defense. Getting an idea, Ranma stepped out of the stance and smirked evilly "Nodoka Saotome, Soun Tendo, and Akane Tendo... I challenge you to the Jade tournament. The Tournament of Arms!" 

Nodoka's eyes widened in surprise and then even more so at the volume of Ranma's challenge "I guess there is no choice, We accept... until then, we will do anything we can to destroy your whores"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders before turning to leave "That is fine,... but be warned. You attack, and I will retaliate in kind." he then pushed the door open and walked out, staring at the gate as he passes. To his surprise, the gate opens and a demure looking women steps out.

Fidgetting nervously, Kasumi looks at Ranma and looks away briskly "Um,... R-Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma shook his head gently before offering her a warm smile "Ranma Raene. I am no longer a Saotome, being banished by Nodoka. Anyways, how can I help you?"

Blushing slightly, Kasumi folds her hands repeatedly "Um,... M-My name is Kasumi,.. Kasumi Tendo" Ranma's eyes harden at the name Tendo "Before you jump to conclusions,... I want to you ask you a BIG favor"

Ranma sighs and looks down, before his smile returning "Sure,... I don't remember ever meeting you, so you haven't tried to kill me or my family. I guess I could at least listen."

Smiling brightly, Kasumi blushes and returns to her normal smile "C-Can I come with you?" She blushes again and looks away from Ranma's curious look "I-I think what they are doing, is unbelievably wrong.... mother would be furious with them, if she was still around"

Noticing the look of betrayal that seemed to ring in every word, Ranma smiled faintly "Sure, as long as you don't mind sharing a room with three other people"

Kasumi looked at Ranma in surprise and smiles brightly again, not a false one she was used to wearing "Y-You mean it! Thank you very much!" She bowed to him multiple times before Ranma finally chuckled and stopped her "Do you mind if I come along now?" Ranma blinked for a moment before smiling and nodding "I will be right back, I have my luggage right inside the house"

Watching as she ran inside of her previous home, Ranma couldn't help but be confused 'They treat their own family like slaves..... What kind of monsters are the Tendo's?' smiling once again when Kasumi walked over toward him, luggage in tow "Is this everything?"

Kasumi looked over her shoulder at the suitcase before sighing, and dropping the facade "Yes, This is everything my mother had ever left me. This is all I own, that is mine. Shall we go?" Kasumi turned from Ranma and started toward. 

Ranma reached out and took Kasumi's arm, and she turned around with tears in her eyes "I-It's this way...." Ranma smiled gently, trying to cheer her up as they walked through the alleyway and toward the apartments.

-------- thirty five minutes earlier -------------

Britanny stretched out her powerful and lean frame, as certain parts of her body accentuated themselves through the silk like covers. She purred out in content as her body screamed happily at the freedom. It was then that she noticed the warmth and comforting scent coming from next to her. Thinking it was her father, Britanny snuggled against it in a ditch effort for more warmth. It was then that she noticed the fur covered body, and the lean muscular and all around beautiful body of her mother. Giggling to herself, as a slight blush arises in her cheeks, Britanny detached herself and rolled over in the bed. To her surprise, Cyan wrapped her arms around Britanny's waist and pulled her close, mumbling "Ran-Chan,... don't leave us" Britanny turned her head and looked at Cyan's sleeping face, a small smile creeping onto her lips, until she spots the wet trails that streak down her slender fur filled face. Using her thumb, Britanny gently presses it against her cheek and wipes away the tears before leaning down and kissing her mother's forehead. Looking around the room, Britanny sighed as she realized it was just her and her mother. Going over to the cabinets, she opened the furthest one up and looked inside. Tilting her head, she reached in and pulled out a note;

Dear Britanny,

Since I know for a fact that Cyan is NOT a morning person, it leads me to believe you will get this note first.... seeing your tuna fetish. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't go shopping while you two were asleep, but I had to settle something that would otherwise come back and bite us in our tails. When I get back, me and you will go out to breakfast and spend a morning together. 

Love, Ranma

Britanny giggled at the note, glancing at her mother, who was still dead asleep on the heart shaped bed. Shaking her head in dismay, she took off her pajamas, that consisted of a purple nightgown top and a pair of black panties, as she walked into the bathroom. Reaching forward, Britanny turned on the shower as she felt the temperature. Mentally she heard the door to the apartment open, she shrugged and stepped inside of the steaming water as the rising steam filled the bathroom. In the apartment, Ranma stepped inside and allowed Kasumi to come in, before shutting the door. Smiling at the still sleeping form in the bed, he saw the ears 'I see Britanny is still asleep.... must be Cyan in the bathroom' he then turned and smiled at Kasumi "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my love" 

Kasumi looked at Ranma before hearing the water and blushing "Y-Yes,... What shall I do in the mean time?"

Ranma shrugged before looking around the house in thought "Why don't you un-pack,... we'll get sleeping arrangements after everyone is awake" Kasumi nodded her head before unzipping her suitcase, and Ranma heading toward the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside, removing his clothes, and then walking into the bathroom "Good morning sweetheart, mind if I join you?"

Britanny blushed hard and stiffened as she heard her dads voice "I-I guess not....." her eyes roamed back in a last ditch effort to ward off anything from happening, then she mentally slapped herself 'He's my dad! I'm sure he's seen me naked before'

Ranma chuckled slightly when he saw her through the American style shower, her silhouette seen through the foggy glass "Excuse me then" His hand reached out for the shower handle, as Britanny's heart beat faster and faster with the forward movement. As Ranma opened the door, steam escaped from the shower and filled the bathroom. 

Almost inside of the shower and behind his daughter, Ranma stopped when he heard Kasumi's voice "Ranma-Kun, can you help me with this real quick?"

Cursing to himself, Ranma leaned into the shower and kissed Britanny's cheek gently "I'll see you when you get out honey." He then shut the door and put on his clothes "Coming Kasumi-Chan!" Walking out the door from the bathroom and into the living room, Ranma couldn't help but frown. He smiled though, once Kasumi looked at him, and walked over to her suitcase "What do you need help with Kasumi-Chan?"

Looking at the bed, she pulled the sheets down gently to reveal Cyan in her hybrid form "You have some kind of animal in your bed....."

Ranma blinked for a second before blushing as he realized who was in the shower "T-That is my..... girlfriend,... Cyan Raene" 

He then turned his head and looked at the bathroom as it opened, and a towel covered Britanny stepped out into the room "Dad, what's wrong. Weren't you going to come back?" She giggled at Ranma's flushed face, and her own cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Kasumi looked between Ranma and Britanny before she was finally noticed "Ah, sorry about that. My name is Kasumi... Kasumi Tendo"

Britanny stiffened slightly at the name Tendo, as her body morphed into her hybrid form, shredding the towel. Her face contorting into a snarl and her teeth bared "Tendo? What are you doing here?!?"

Ranma stepped in front of Kasumi and warded off Britanny's anger "It's not what you think honey. If she were here for that, do you seriously think I would have let her near the apartment? No, her family is going against her mother's beliefs, and she is a pure embodiment of her. Therefore, she thinks what they are doing to us, are wrong. She asked if she could stay with us, and I welcomed her"

Britanny covered herself and became instantly calm and smiled shyly at Kasumi "I-I'm sorry about that Kasumi-Chan,... but I have a tendency to watch out for myself and family."

Nodding slightly, Kasumi wiped away a tear "I'm sorry about my family doing this to you. I can only hope that I can make it up to you in the future."

Ranma cleared his throat, a bright red blush on his cheeks "Britanny, while I'm happy your growing up into a beautiful woman,.... but can you put some clothes on?"

Britanny looked down and the blush on her own cheeks become more and more fierce "S-Sorry dad" She then smiled when she remembered him coming into the bathroom "I thought you were trying to get a look"

Ranma blinked for a second before blushing even more, so much that he thought it would be permanant "I-I thought you.... but you.... and she..." Ranma's mouth moved a mile a minute trying to find an excuse.

He was about to make a good excuse, when the sheets on the bed lifted up, revealing a topless Cyan who looked at the group sleepily "Mmmm.... What time is it?"

Ranma blinked and then sweat dropped at Cyan, who didn't seem to have any modesty "It's almost noon,... we were about to go and eat lunch" Cyan nodded and suppressed a yawn. Britanny and Ranma had to try hard not to laugh at her, seeing her hair sticking all over the place.

Cyan looked at the two and Kasumi before closing her eyes and purring "I had the worse dream Ranma......" She brought a hand up and moved around the tears that leaked out during the night. Ranma blinked for a moment before sitting at the edge of the bed and hugging her. Kasumi and Britanny took the time to head into the bathroom, giving the two of them some privacy. Cyan looked at Ranma with big cheetah cat eyes and pouted cutely "Ranma.... You won't leave us, will you?"

Ranma tilted his head as his hands caressed her backside "Of course not.... Haven't we talked about this before? I will never leave the women of my dreams. I could never ask for more, I have a beautiful daughter and a extremely cute and sexy girlfriend." Ranma looked away from Cyan with a blush on his cheeks as she then jumps onto him, purring.

Her eyes brimming with tears and a smile that spoke of her happiness, Cyan kissed Ranma passionately "I love you Ranma"

Ranma smiled when the kiss broke, his breath temporarily lost from the heat of it "I love you too Cyan"

TO BE CONTINUED_________

End of the ABC style stories. They were to tell how Ranma, Britanny and Cyan end up with Kasumi, living and going to school in Japan. Next episode will the adventure of school, what will happen and how will it hurt them.


	10. Digger ½, Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese  
" " - Japanese / American  
/ \ - Song Lyrics

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Digger½ *************

Ranma, Britanny and Cyan were walking down a small street, talking amongst them as if the world around them didn't even exist "I don't know Britanny,..."

Britanny giggled slightly and looked at Ranma as he jumped up onto the fence and walked along side of them "Come on dad,... Please?"

Cyan looked between Ranma and Britanny and tried her hardest not to break down laughing at her daughters mischief "Yeah Ranma, Please?"

Ranma almost lost his footing on the fence before turning and blinking as the two girls gave him the cheetah look "I-I don't know,.... I'm still not sure about doing this. I don't want to hide it, I would rather show the world"

Cyan blushed slightly before getting a tighter grip on the new school bag "Well,... the school thinks we're family, so if we do it there we'll look like perverts. Would you rather have that?"

Ranma sighed and dropped off of the fence as the school got closer, his eyes getting a lost look in them "but,.... I'm rather happy being who I am,.. guaranteed it's not the perfect life, but it's something I don't want to give up. Not even if I look like a pervert" He walked over to Cyan and swept her into a passionate kiss before releasing the bright red cheetah.

Clearing her throat slightly and trying to banish her blush away "Yes, but it's done and there's no way to correct that. Besides, without the aid of the Jade realm, we're actually only seventeen. So we can't be married yet, and who would believe that Britanny was our daughter?"

Britanny looked at her dad before looking down at the ground, a bit crestfallen "I'm sorry,...."

Ranma quickly picked them both up in a tight embrace before giving each a kiss on the cheek "It's okay, like I said. I wouldn't give this up for anything." None of them noticed a pair of eyes that watched them from behind, a slight glint catching from the sun as a somewhat maniacal laugh filled the air. 

Ranma, Cyan and Britanny ran toward the school with an increased pace before chuckling and looking at each other "Hey! How was I supposed to know we were late!"

Britanny looked at her watch before grinning "Well, I could get us there on time you know" Ranma raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed slightly "Sorry dad, I won't use it no matter what."

Ranma nodded his head and smiled at them "Come on, it's not so bad. Even if we are late, we just have to hold those stupid buckets"

Cyan looked at Ranma and pouted cutely "Ran-Chan,.... it's not that simple you know. Some of us can't do it, because we don't have our powers, remember?"

Britanny then pouted at Ranma and he started to sweat "Yea dad, we're not like you. We didn't get an instant power up and can do anything now"

Ranma sweat dropped slightly before yawning and causing the girls to giggle "It's not like I asked to receive these powers you know....." He looked away from the two girls and sighed before pushing himself harder "I'm gonna run ahead, I'll see you both in school" As Ranma disappeared in the gates before coming to a stop as a mass of boys started charging him "What the hell is this?!?" The boys seemed to pass right by Ranma and shout war cries as they closed in on the two girls. Ranma poured on the speed and ran past the crowd before spinning to a stop in front of them and getting into a fighting stance "You won't touch them!"

Said girls, blushed bright red as Ranma took a fighting stance in front of them "R-Ranma?"

The mass of boys stopped dead in front of them and looked at Ranma curiously before one stepped forward "Move Saotome. You know Kuno's decree. All girls can be dated if they are bested in combat. Are you trying to keep these gorgeous girls for yourself? Besides, what are you going to do if we don't stop? You know and we know that you can't fight!"

Britanny looked at her mother with a worried expression before turning and touching Ranma's shoulder gently "R-Ranma,... calm down" Ranma brushed off her touch and continued glaring at the mob of boys that wouldn't leave them alone.

Cyan walked up behind Ranma before getting close and whispering something in to his ear, then pulling away "Is that okay with you Ranma?"

Ranma's gaze softened slightly before getting into a neutral stance and sighing "Fine,... but if one of them even THINK about kissing you two, I will kick their ass's." 

The boys did a slight cheer as Ranma stepped to the side and they continued their advance "Alright! Attack!" The boy in front ran toward Britanny with his arm cocked back getting ready to punch.

Ranma fumed silently before cursing and running in front of them, grabbing the boys fist and slamming the back of his hand into his chest, throwing him into the two boys that were following and knocking them down "Screw it! I don't care what that bastard says. Any of you even TOUCH them and I will kill you!" Some of the boys seemed unnerved at Ranma's show of strength and malice. Most of the girls who were watching with interest, blushed as Ranma seemed more appealing to them now, than ever before. Nabiki watched from the window and smiled to herself as Ranma showed more backbone in the two minutes since his disappearance, than in his entire stay before. Ranma stood to his full height in front of the two blushing women and cracked his knuckles "Any of you want to try me for real?" His fists blurred as he threw rapid punches in the air, warming up.

The main boy got to his feet, his hand gripping his chest in pain "Damn you Saotome. Don't think that you've won!"

Ranma snarled slightly before looking at the the girls over his shoulder, then back to the boy "The name isn't Saotome......"

Raising an eyebrow at Ranma, the boy laughed a bit "Cut the crap... we know who you are!"

Chuckling to himself, Ranma glared directly into the boy's eyes and made him flinch back "The name is Ranma Raene" He took a couple steps forward and gripped the boy by his shirt "These are my sisters, Britanny and Cyan Raene. If any of you wrong them in any way, I will find out, and then you will find out that I know." He pushed the boy back and stared at the rest of the boys "This also means that they are off limits to Kuno's stupidity!" he then got a smirk that made most of the boys nervous, and some of the girls blush "Let me remind you. If you touch one hair on their heads, I will rip out your spine and stuff it down your throat. If you don't understand, then please, attack them so I can get this out of the way right now." Noting that none of the boys were stupid enough to follow through, Ranma took Britanny's and Cyan's hands and walked toward the school. 

Cyan was blushing hard as she regarded Ranma "R-Ranma,.... while I appreciate what you just did for us, weren't we supposed to stay low profile?" Ranma turned toward her once they were inside the school and kissed her passionately. Britanny blushed slightly at the show of affection, and giggled at her mother's starry look when they broke it "Not that I mind,... but what was that for?"

Giving them each a whimsical smile, Ranma took their hands into his own and continued down the hall "Since I won't be able to show it, I guess it's just my way of showing you _now_ how much I love you two" he blushed slightly and then looked down "And that I never want this to end"

*** After School ***

Ranma, Britanny and Cyan were walking out of the school hand in hand. They were rather surprised to see the same mob of boys from earlier that morning, standing in front of the gate with Akane. Sparing a glance at Cyan that just screamed 'I told you so', Ranma stepped forward and narrowed his eyes "What the hell is this?"

Akane stepped forward and grinned at him, waving her good hand toward the crowd "These are my friends. I told them what you did to me" She then motioned to her cast "and how you attacked my family! Ranma you bastard!"

The boys started toward Ranma waving random weapons varying from bokens, to soccer balls as he just laughed "Don't be stupid Akane. It is your family that is trying to kill mine. I'd be stupid if I didn't retaliate. Your just a victim of your own stupidity!" he then smirked evilly at the group and Akane "But, if you want a fight" he lifted his hand as fire gathered within it "You got one" wasting no time, Ranma threw the fireball at the front's feet, then he jumped over them and kicked three of the boys in the head before flipping away and sweeping another. 

Britanny turned to Cyan and blinked slightly, her blush only increasing as all the girls turn to pay attention to Ranma as he fights "Didn't dad say that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves?" 

Tearing herself away from the entrancing sight of Ranma's fight, Cyan smiled mischievously to Britanny "He did,... but he also talked to me earlier about what would happen." Seeing her confused face, Cyan giggled slightly "Ranma said, that if anyone was going to hurt us, he would kill them personally. Then he said, screw the low profile. Under his breath I heard him say something about fire too" Britanny nodded stupidly before turning her gaze back to the fight going on.

One of the boys raised his boken and brought it down against Ranma's backside, causing it to crack under the pressure "Die Ranma!"

Glaring at the 'boys' around him, Ranma growled under his breath "You know,.. you brought this on yourselves" He raised his hand as flames burned around his fist "Now PAY THE PRICE!" Slamming the fiery fist into the ground, Ranma caused it to shake as trails of fire raced across the ground "Dragon Spire!" As the flames reached the edge of the mob, they then burst the ground upward in a wave of pure rocks and debris that knocked anything it touched, unconscious. Flames spit from the holes in the ground as Ranma danced through the continuing volley of rocks. As the burning land around Ranma calmed down, a armored figure was seen standing in the middle of pure chaos. The surrounding people were forced to cover their eyes when a final blast of magma shot into the air and concealed the armor figure from everyone's eyes. When it finally did die down, Ranma was seen in the middle of the smoldering crater with the bodies of his enemies strewn around him. Staring up from the ash's and looking directly into Cyan's eyes, Ranma started toward them "Let's go"

Cyan took Ranma's hand and started to walk with him, glancing over her shoulder at the bewildered look everyone had "Ranma,.... was it smart to use the Dragon's powers?"

Shaking his head, Ranma couldn't stop the tears from flowing "I didn't use them,.... I lost control of myself back there. There was a voice in my head that called my power forth." Ranma stopped in his tracks and turned, looking at Cyan and Britanny.

Britanny gasped at her father, as she noticed the tears trailing down his face "D-Dad? Are you okay?"

Ranma nodded his head slowly before letting out a sigh and wiping the tears away "I lost it back there,... and I'm not happy with that feeling. I could have seriously hurt someone,... even you two" Ranma pulled his arm back quickly as Cyan reached forward again "I couldn't live with myself if I did something like that,... I can't live like that!"

Before Cyan or Britanny could say something, Ranma turned from them and jumped to a nearby building, running away at incredible speeds "Ranma!"

Stopping in their tracks, Britanny looked at her mother as she fell to the ground, tears pouring from her eyes "Mom,.... let's wait for him back at the hotel,..." Cyan nodded her head slowly as she stared in the direction Ranma ran.

--- ten miles west from Cyan and Britanny ---

Ranma landed on a nearby building, before he collapsed on top of it and started crying. Moving himself into the fetal position, Ranma failed to sense a person as they neared him "Stand up boy."

Ranma, with his eyes still closed, growled at the stranger "Shut up! You don't know how it is!"

Gripping Ranma by the neck, the stranger lifted Ranma above his head and narrowed his eyes at him "Ranma,... is this all that you can do? Run on rooftops and cry yourself to sleep?"

Snapping his wrist, Ranma grabbed onto the strangers hand and forced him to let go "What the hell do you know old man,.... you don't even know me"

Shaking his head and laughing with a burly laugh, the Stranger sat down on the roof "Ranma Saotome, age seventeen. Practicing martial arts despite his mother's lack of knowledge. New found dragon King of Jade. Do you need more proof?"

Ranma looked at the stranger with suspicion "Just who the hell are you?"

Bowing his head slowly, the stranger sighed "I'm your father"

TO BE CONTINUED____________

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!!**_

Ranma : Wow,... my father huh?

SSJ Guyver : Yeah, kinda cool huh?

Ranma : I guess,.... although, what happened to my daughter and wife?

SSJ Guyver : Which one?

Ranma : Huh?

SSJ Guyver : Nothing!

Ranma : Oh,... okay,... (thinks for a moment) HEY!

SSJ Guyver : hehehe.


	11. Digger½, Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more **

** - Chinese  
" " - Japanese / American  
/ - Song Lyrics**

** Flashback  
-------- Change in Time  
Another place**

** Digger½ **

Snapping his wrist, Ranma grabbed onto the strangers hand and forced him to let go "What the hell do you know old man,.... you don't even know me"

Shaking his head and laughing with a burly laugh, the Stranger sat down on the roof "Ranma Saotome, age seventeen. Practicing martial arts despite his mother's lack of knowledge. New found dragon King of Jade. Do you need more proof?"

Ranma looked at the stranger with suspicion "Look, just who the hell are you?"

Bowing his head slowly, the stranger sighed "I'm your father"

Ranma narrowed his eyes at his so called father before he jumped to his feet "Where the hell do you get off claiming such an outrageous thing! My father left me when I was six years old! He wanted nothing to do with me!"

Glaring at Ranma, his 'father' stood up and slapped him across the face "You only know what was told to you by your mother! It doesn't seem like she is right about a lot of things lately, so why would she be right about this!" he then looked down at Ranma's shocked face and sighed "Yes,... I left. But not because I wanted nothing to do with you. It's because I found a woman who appreciated me for what I am,... not made me frightened of the consequences if someone found out"

Sitting up, Ranma looked up at his 'father' "Genma,. Saotome,...?" Seeing his father nod, Ranma quickly got to his feet and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground in pain "What the hell right do you have showing up!" Ranma's eyes threatened to tear up, but he quickly replaced it with anger "You left me like a piece of used trash! What right do you have to come to me right now?!"

Looking away from Ranma's frighteningly powerful eyes, Genma shook with anguish "I got a call from Julia Diggers,.... saying that my son was staying with her. Then she told me that you were taking your,..." He cleared his throat slightly as he forced the next words out "girlfriend and daughter,... to school with you." Looking up for a moment, he stared into Ranma's eyes "I never wanted to leave you,.... If I didn't,.... then I couldn't have kept you alive. I barely had enough for one person to get by. I decided to let you live with your mother, so that she could feed and house you"

Not allowing himself to feel the pity that was welling inside of him, Ranma punched Genma again "Do you know just how much shit I've gone through because of this?!?!" Ranma started to glow a powerful red as flames licked across the surface in front of him "I've been teased my entire life that the Saotome clan was full of wimps. I never had a person to look to for help,... other than" Ranma sneers "Nodoka."

Genma blinked at the anger and venom used in Ranma's words "Your right boy,.... I have no right to ask you to forgive me. Nor, do I intend to try. I just want you to give me another chance and let me repay you for everything done."

Growling under his breath, Ranma then sighed "Fine,.... maybe you can help me then"

Blinking at the sudden change, Genma started to sweat "S-Sure,... what can I help you with?"

Ranma sat down on the building's edge and looked down at the people "They seem like ants from up here,....." He then shook off the strange feeling in the back of his head before turning toward Genma "Well,.... we've run into some problems with the Tendo clan. They want me and my family dead. I need your help to protect them"

Genma narrowed his eyes in anger when Ranma mentioned the name Tendo "What do you know about the Tendo's boy?"

Ranma smirked at Genma, one that was full of pain and sadness "Well old man,... it seems that Soun Tendo is a friend of Nodoka's, and he too wants the were-clan dead. Why, do you know him?"

Nodding his head slightly, Genma looked down at Ranma "He was an old friend,... but that changed the day that Xella came into my life. Once he found out she was a were creature, he went ballistic and tried to kill her." Genma took off the top of his Gi and showed Ranma a scar that went from his shoulder down to his chest "He ended up doing this when I jumped in front of his sword."

Ranma eyes widened in surprise as panic set in "T-Tell me,... if Soun knew a location of another were creature, would he attack it and kill it?" Seeing Genma nod, Ranma's heart leapt as he quickly stood up "Shit, I have to get back to the hotel!" Ranma turned and dropped off of the building, his aura burning around his body as he blasted toward his new home.

Genma stood there shocked as he watched Ranma's retreating form "That boy,..." His amazement quickly turned into a large smile before he too dropped off of the building, slowly running toward Ranma "He truly is an enigma"

--- Meanwhile, Back to Cyan ---

Brittany backed against the corner and barred her fangs at Kasumi, a snarl covering her face "How dare you! and to think, right after my father trusted you so much!"

Tilting the blade lightly, so the sun reflects off of it, Kasumi grinned at Brittany "If that bastard hadn't of shown up with you two were bitches, then it never would've come to this! NOW DIE!" She thrust the blade forward, only to hit air as Brittany jumped to the side and over the bed "Damnit! Stay still and die!"

Brittany slammed against the wall and lowered herself to the ground, finding herself cornered and staring at the demented woman "MY DAD TRUSTED YOU!"

lifting the blade above her head and gaining an almost insane glint to her eyes, Kasumi cackled "And he was a fool for doing so" With that, she brought the blade down toward the cheetah hybrid.

Closing her eyes, and awaiting the blade, she was shocked when a droplet of blood splashed against her face, and looked up to see her father holding the sword in his hand "D-Dad?!?"

Pulling the sword away from his daughters face, Ranma tilted his head and gave her a weak smile "sorry about that honey. Where's your mother?"

Smiling at her father, Brittany let the tears flow down her face "D-dad,...." her eyes then left Ranma's backside as they wandered to where the bathroom was.

Seeing her glance, Ranma looked over at the bathroom as his eyes went wide with rage "C-CYAN!" Ranma threw the blade to the side, and slamed his leg into Kasumi's stomach, sending her flying back and through the wall. Running over to the bathroom, Ranma stared at the downed body of his lover, shock evident on his face. Seconds later the look became an extreme anger that boiled to the surface. Standing up slowly, Brittany cringed as the wound flared up in her stomach. Sucking up the pain, she glanced around the room and noticed the unconscious Kasumi, and an angry Ranma standing above Cyan "Brittany,...."

Taking a deep, painful, breath she managed to whisper out "Y-Yes?"

Slowly walking from Cyan, Ranma walked over to the door and opened it "Watch her for me, I'll be back" Before hearing anything else, Ranma was already sprinting down the street.

Ten Minutes later, at the Tendo household

Soun and Nadoka were sitting in front of the table drinking a small cup of coffee, as Soun looked at a clock on the wall "Kasumi should have already dealt the final blow on your son. We should be getting word from her anytime." As if hearing her comment, there was a knock at the door "Is that her?"

Shaking his head a bit and staring at the door, as if analyzing it "No,... It's a strong aura though,... I can't place where I've felt it before" He stood up and walked over to the door, preparing a spell before opening it "Can I help y-" His eyes went wide as a fist slammed into his face, sending him skipping across the wood panneled floors.

Stepping into the room, the large man looked around and sneered "Doing well for yourself here Tendo,..." He then laid his eyes on Nadoka, who was shocked, and her hand on the hilt of the family sword "I see,... so your the cause of all Ranma's pain..." The man's aura flared into existence as wings of crimson burst from his backside, giving him a demonic look "I suggest you remove that weapon from your hand,... or else I'll be forced to do it myself" Looking behind as him, the man smiled "Ah, it seems the guest of honor has arrived"

Stepping through the broken door, Ranma looked around the room with a mild shock "what happened here?" Sensing a build up of power, Ranma looked up and toward a man with crimson wings "Ah,... I see you got my letter...."

Nodding his head solemnly, the man stepped forward and shook Ranma's hand "I could never abandon a friend Ranma, you of all people should realize that I value such things"

Smiling as they release the hand shake, Ranma steps past the large man "That I do Saffron,... however this time,..." His eyes became hard as stone as his aura flared to life around him, causing the wood to scorch "It's personal,... they attacked my family." Looking over his shoulder, Ranma's eyes softened considerably when he looked at Saffron's shocked face "They wounded Cyan,... and I think it's fatal. So I'm here to make sure they die before she does" Turning back to his cold exterior, Ranma looks at the shriveling Nadoka and the now conscious Soun Tendo "So,.. what do you have to say for yourself?"

Quickly getting to his feet, Soun prepared a spell before launching it at Ranma with deadly accuracy "I say, DIE DEMON!"

Ranma snarled in anger before batting the spell to the side, causing it to explode against the wall, leaving a gaping hole "Your spells mean shit to me,... You have a price to pay. I'm here to collect" Ranma held out a hand as it start to glow golden "Feel the rath of the Dragon King" With that said, the golden aura shrunk before combusting on itself, letting loose a thin beam of energy that pierced Soun's lungs "I'm not going to kill you fast,.." Ranma's eyes hardened considerably more, as the room started to chill "I'm going to make you suffer, must worse than you've made us" Another flash of light erupted from Ranma's finger, piercing Soun's eye as blood started to gush freely "I'm going to make Cyan's death seem like a quick death, compared to yours" his voice was straining as he said these evil things.

Staring at Ranma with mute shock, Saffron put his hand out and gripped his shoulder tightly, scared of what might happen "R-Ranma,.... calm down man. Are you sure your girlfriend's dead? I mean, couldn't she just be unconscious?"

Not taking his eyes off of the fearful Soun's "I'm not sure, but I'm here to make sure something happens to the people who caused her to be in such a state."

Turning Ranma around forcefully, Saffron gripped his shoulders and stared into the shocked boys faces "Ranma,.... there's a way we can save Cyan,... but we have to act fast. What's more important to you, a revenge that isn't even assured? Or your girlfriend's life?"

Eyes shimmering with tears as the reality of the situation caught up with him, Ranma pushed past Saffron as the tears started flowing "Follow me"

Starting to follow Ranma, Saffron turned around and glared at the two people "Follow us, or attempt any more assisinations before the Tournament of Arms, and I will personally destroy you." with that said, Saffron turned around and ran out into the night, wings flapping powerfully as he caught up with Ranma "I will support your decisions Ranma,... but don't take lives needlessly. I know the feeling, and it's nothing that can be handled without a long time of living. It's a painful experience"

Looking up at Saffron, Ranma smiled gently as he wiped the tears away "I know,...." He then looked ahead of him and pointed, earning a nod from Saffron 'You don't understand Saffron,.... It wasn't me that did any of that. I barely remember anything that happened before meeting Genma' His eyes then went wide as he looked up once again, his senses locked on a person hiding in the shadows. Coming to a stop, Ranma jumped to the top of the building and looked around, not even noticing Saffron landing beside him "Come out old man,..."

Stepping from the shadows, Genma smiled at Ranma "I'm glad you could sense me,... I didn't know what to do other than increase my aura until you found me. Since you left without saying anything other than 'Shit I have to get back to the hotel'... I had no idea you were that fast. I tried to follow you, but lost you within miuntes." Eyes shimmering with compassion for the boy, Genma stepped forward and gripped Ranma in a powerful hug "Let me help,.... My wife Xella will be able to heal any wound you may encounter in the tournament"

Ranma narrowed his eyes and pushed Genma away "How did you know about the tournament?"

Blushing a bit as he realized he just did something to offend Ranma, Genma smiled "Everyone in Jade knows about it Ranma,... it's not everyday the Dragon King challenges someone to a Tournament of Arms match. Aside from that, I've been having you followed since I left." Genma snapped his fingers as a shadowed figure appeared next to Ranma "Ranma,... I'd like you to meet Shiela, of the edge Guard"

Blushing a bit as she finally got an up close view of the person she's been following for years, Shiela bowed "The pleasure is mine, Dragon King"

Shaking his head, Ranma smiled at the small girl and petted her head gently, earning a involintary purr "Pleased to meet you Shiela,.. and please, call me Ranma. Dragon King sounds a little, not me" Ranma finished the sentence with red cheeks as Saffron chuckled "Hey, leave me alone Pheonix King" Saffron stopped chuckling, and settled on a glared aimed at Ranma.

Chuckling a bit, Genma stepped forward "Now take us to where your staying, we have lots to catch up on" Ranma's eyes then went wide as he jumped off the building, running down the street "What?"

Watching Ranma as he locked onto the boy's Ki signature, Saffron turned back to Genma "His girlfriend was injured greatly in a battle with the Tendo's. Ranma thought that one of them had turned on her family, because of their tactics. At least, that's what I think" Genma nodded a bit before smiling "I'll take you there, follow me" Saffron's wings spread out wide, earning a shocked look from Shiela, who just noticed them. Saffrron jumped off of the building and started flapping his wings, carrying himself after Ranma. Looking down, Saffron was pleasantly surprised to see Genma and Shiela keeping up 'So that's Genma,.... interesting'

TO BE CONTINUED

**_OMAKE!!!!_**

Saffron : So that's Ranma's father huh,.... thought I'd never see him

SSJ Guyver : Why, because you thought Ranma forgot about you?

Saffron : Huh? No,....

SSJ Guyver : Then why,....?

Saffron : Because, I thought you forgot about us

SSJ Guyver : What can I say, life sucks.... Anyways, WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!

Saffron : BECAUSE IT'S MY LIFE YOU WRITE!

SSJ Guyver : Like this?

Saffron tried to talk, only getting nothing, and glared at SSJ Guyver

SSJ Guyver : That's right,... your nothing

Saffron's aura started to burn brightly as SSJ Guyver flinched.

SSJ Guyver : OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!


	12. Digger½, Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.check out my website for more updateshttp: - Chinese  
" " - Japanese / American  
- Song Lyrics**

** Flashback  
- Change in Time  
Another place**

** Digger½ **

Britanny cradeled her mothers small form in her arms, as tears streamed down her face 'mom,...

please don't die on me,... I need you here' wiping the tears to the side, her head shot up as the door slammed open "W-Who's there!" Cradling her mother tighter against her chest, Britanny let out a low feral snarl, being accentuated by her sharp teeth.

Stepping into the light, Ranma smiled sheepishly at Britanny, who was now blinking, and stepped toward the two "Sorry I'm late honey, but I had to go and teach them not to mess around anymore" His head clear with mixed emotions, Ranma settled for kissing his daughter on the forehead before gripping her in a powerful hug "I'm so sorry this happened,.. if only I was here,..."

Shaking her head as the tears renewed, Britanny let out a choked sob "N-No dad,.. It's all my fault. I didn't think anything bad about Kasumi, because you trusted her. So I was caught off guard when she tried to kill us. If it wasn't for mom, then,... I would be,..." Her voice strained as she tried to tell Ranma about those few moments.

Flash Back

Britanny smiled as she checked the cabinets, glad there was a full stock of tuna in one of them 'Yum,... Dad sure knows us' she then looked at the label and blanched slightly 'ew,... albacore,... he knows I like fresh tuna' with a sigh she reached up and took down five cans 'better go easy on it until dad gets home, so he can buy me the good stuff'. Humming a small tune in her head, Britanny started to open the cans of tuna, before grinning and turning around "Hey mom, want some of this Tuna?" she saw a silhouette of Kasumi rummaging through her bags, but didn't pay much attention to it "I'm going to make some tuna salad sandwiches"

From the shower came a voice that seemed to be cheerful, and remorseful at the same time, causing Britanny to shiver a little "Sure honey, just make me one or two. Remember your dad's going to be taking us out to dinner later, so don't eat too much. You'll spoil your dinner" Giggling a bit to herself as she knew Britanny was blinking and blanching at the thought of being reprimended all of a sudden, Cyan continued to lather her fur 'God this always takes forever,... I wish Ranma was here to help me shampoo' with another sigh, Cyan lathered up her tail, trying to keep the fur from damaging.

Meanwhile, Britanny blanched as she was being reprimended by her mother, who was barely older than herself "God,... I swear she does that just to annoy me" Turning back to the bowl of tuna and mayonaise, Britanny smiles as she mixes the two together "How about you Kasumi, would you like a tuna sandwich? I promise It will be the best you've ever had!" getting no response from the tendo, Britanny turned around to see what the problem was, when she saw a desending sword coming at her. Moving without thinking, Britanny jumped to the side, barely avoiding the blade's edge, but slammed into the small kitchen's walls 'ouchies,... that's going to leave a mark tomorrow' standing back up, Britanny narrowed her eyes at Kasumi before shaking her head "So in the end, we couldn't trust you at all, huh?"

Giggling madly, Kasumi ripped the sword from it's prison in the ground and turned toward Britanny, making her shiver "It's your fault anyways,... if you weren't here, mother wouldn't have died!" she swung the sword to the side, trying to chop Britanny's head off, only to hit air as it was ducked under. Quickly changing it's direction, Kasumi sliced downward at the crouching cheetah "DIE WERE BITCH!"

Struggling to move out of the way, Britanny realized that she couldn't move fast enough 'How is a human moving so fast! I don't even think mumsey could move that fast!' she clenched her eyes tightly and screamed as she felt the silver blade nearing her throat, only to get sprayed with a warm liquid. Opening her eyes slowly, Britanny gasped as she saw her mother, holding most of the sword in her stomach "M-Mom?" Standing up and ripping the sword from her mother's body, Britanny held her mother tightly "W-Why mom!"

Smiling at Britanny, Cyan let one of her bloody hands caress her face gently "Because you are my daughter,... because I am your mother. Don't let this get you down honey, it's just bad luck. B-Besides" At this point, Cyan coughed up a small amount of black blood, that was starting to pool around her "You know I promised never to let anyone hurt you"

Staring at her mother's body as all the heat seemed to be leaving it, Britanny's anger reached it's peak as she jumped to the side, barely dodging a sword "YOU BITCH!" Laying her mother's body down on the bathroom floor, Britanny stood up and glared at Kasumi openly, her anger creating a red aura around her "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MOTHER!"

Kasumi smiled once again, this time it was one that had nothing in it, no emotion, and no regret "What of it,... it's because of you my mother was killed!" She readied the sword again, and was about to lunge when she narrowed her eyes "If only there wasn't YOUR kind around,... mom wouldn't had to be killed by dad!" She threw herself toward Britanny, intending to end it with this last move, but was shocked when Britanny jumped over the side of her blade, and over the bed "Damnit! Stay still and die!"

Brittany slammed against the wall and lowered herself to the ground, finding herself cornered and staring at the demented woman "MY DAD TRUSTED YOU!"

Lifting the blade above her head and gaining an almost insane glint to her eyes, Kasumi cackled "And he was a fool for doing so" With that, she brought the blade down toward the cheetah hybrid.

Closing her eyes, and awaiting the blade, she was shocked when a droplet of blood splashed against her face, and looked up to see her father holding the sword in his hand "D-Dad?"

End Flash back

Ranma nodded a bit as Britanny relayed her side of the problem, his mind calming a bit "At least you were able to be saved,..." His eyes gained a cold look in them as he looked 'past' Britanny "They won't be so lucky,..."

Blinking at Ranma, Britanny laid her head against Cyan's body, and sighed "She's still got a heartbeat, albeit it's weak. I don't know what to do dad,... if we contact Gina and get her in a rejuvination chamber, she might be saved. But it's morning there and Gina is NOT a morning person, so it's kind of impossible. But I don't want to just sit here and watch her die!" Tears flowed openly once more as Ranma let out a proud smile to his daughter.

Stepping toward and leaning over, Ranma petted Britanny's head gently, earning a low purr "Honey, it's not over yet. I have a friend coming over to help her,... he should be here soon,... I just had to get here as soon as possible to make sure you were still okay." Seeing Britanny's confused look, Ranma chuckled "I never did tell you the story of how I met this friend, huh?" Seeing her shake her head, Ranma smiled warmly "Well,... me and Saffron met like this-"

Flash Back

Ranma sighed as he headed toward the Tomobiki middle school, a backpack on his shoulders and a cloud above his head "God,.. I don't want to go to school today" Looking down at the road, Ranma blinked when he came to a pair of feet. Stopping and looking up, Ranma smiled when he saw a boy in striped clothing, standing in the middle of the road "Hi!"

The boy turned around and blinked at the voice, but smiled none the less, bearing slight fangs "Hi there!" He blushed slightly before chuckling "This wouldn't happen to be Japan, would it?"

Raising an eyebrow at the boy, Ranma nodded "Yes,... it is,... are you on your way to school?" Seeing the boy smile and nod, Ranma couldn't help it, and returned the smile "Wanna walk there together?" Seeing his eager nod, Ranma nodded "Lead the way!" Poor Ranma,.,... he just made the worse mistake of his life.

Smiling warmly, the boy extended his hand "I'm Ryoga,... Ryoga Hibiki. Who're you?"

Taking the hand and shaking it firmly, Ranma kept his smile "I'm Ranma,.. Ranma Saotome. So,... shall we go?" Nodding his head, Ranma started to walk beside Ryoga as they walked toward the large building ahead of them "So, do you live here?" Ranma took his eyes off of the road and looked to his new friend.

Nodding a little bit, Ryoga turned at the corner and smiled at his new friend "Yeah, I just moved here earlier this week. Although I don't know the area that well, just stick with me. I DO know the way to our school"

Ranma chuckled a bit dryly as he stopped in mid step, surveying the area "I think I don't trust you on that Ryoga,..." He looked to his left and saw a castle embeded in a mountain side "We're not at school,..." he turned toward his friend and blinked, finding nothing "Ryoga?" He then cupped his hands at his mouth and yelled out "RYOGA!"

Tearing their gazes off of the skies, a group of women stared at Ranma with an incredulous stare "Is that human testing us or something?" Seeing she wasn't getting a response, the woman sighed "Bring him to Lord Saffron,... we'll let him deal with this tresspasser." With that said, a small group of 'birds' flew at Ranma, their talons gripping his arms firmly as they flew him to the said 'castle' in the mountain as the woman stood there, thinking 'How did he get past all of our sentries,...' Shrugging her shoulders, the woman took off after the group.

End Flash Back

Ranma chuckled a bit as he remembered that "Yeah,... it wasn't exactly the best day of my life, but it could've been worse. I mean, I did get to meat a god"

Britanny's eyes widened as she stared her dad, much like a child would to a story teller "You met a god?"

Ranma nodded and smiled "His name was Saffron,... or rather, Lord Saffron, as he so adamantly wanted to be called" Ranma chuckled a bit more before sitting on the ground and resting against the wall, his arm draping around his daughter and wounded mate "I mean,... he was so childish that it was almost funny"

Flash Back resumes

Ranma blinked as he was escorted through the halls, stopping inside of a great hall that seemed covered in diamonds and gems of all sorts "So, foolish landling... you have soiled my land with your wingless self. What purpose do you have here?" His gaze was as cold as the artic, but yet his voice yerned for freedom.

Looking at the boy who was sitting on the throne, Ranma took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat "U-Um,... I don't know?" Ranma started chuckling nervously as his hand rubbed the back of his head.

Staring at the boy for what seemed like minutes, Saffron narrowed his eyes "Are you toying with me?" Seeing Ranma shake his head viciously, Saffron allowed a small smile too appear on his face "Very well then,... we'll test you, to see if your worthy of leaving this castle alive" He chuckled when he saw Ranma nervously swallow a lump in his throat "Fear not,... the test itself is not too dangerous,... it's the conscequences that will be painful" Standing up and walking down a couple steps, Saffron came eye to eye with Ranma "I challenge you,... um,.. what's your name?"

Sweating a little bit, Ranma looked around nervously as he noticed all the intense stares on him "U-Um,.. Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this"

Nodding his head, Saffron turned around and walked around in a circle, eyeing the boy in front of him "Very well Ranma Saotome,... you may call me Saff- no, Lord Saffron" His eyes clouded over a bit as he gained a insane type glit in them.

Ranma nodded his head "O-Of course Lord Saffy" Seeing Saffron glare at him, Ranma took a tentative step back "L-Lord Saffron?"

Saffron smiled a bit before nodding once more "That's better landling,... know your place in this mountain. Now,... as for the challenge,..." He looked around for a bit before his eyes rested on a sword that hung close to a woman phoenix "Kima, lend me your sword, and bring the landling one as well"

Staring at Saffron from her place beside his throan, Kima blinked "My lord?"

Walking toward the hesitant woman, Saffron's face played out in frustration "I said lend me your sword,... I wish to challenge this outsider for a place in phoenix mountain"

Taking the sword from her side, Kima stared stupidly at Saffron "My lord,... your weapons training hasn't been completed yet. Who knows what this outside is capable of with a weapon,... he might even kill you"

Raising an eyebrow as he took the sword from her outstreched hand, Saffron chuckled "I can't die,... You of all my subjects should understand that best.."

Kima opened her mouth to argue again, but nothing came out as she narrowed her eyes on the boy in the corner "You,." Seeing his attention jerk over to her, she smiled a bit "Lord Saffron is gracing you with a sparring session,... while he may be more advanced than you in the sword arts, that doesn't give the right to draw blood. This is a spar only session, and only a 'checkmate' will be allowed"

Nodding his head a bit, Ranma took the offered sword and wiped the sweat drop his brow "O-Okay,... all I have to do, is get him into a losing situation?" Seeing Kima's shocked nod, Ranma smiled a bit and took a relaxed stand Well,... Mom's training will come in handy for something at least

TO BE CONTINUED

Ranma : Why are you stopping at the good part!

SSJ Guyver : Becuase any update is better than no update,... and I'm tired of writing.

Ranma : That's no excuse,... WRITE!

SSJ Guyver : Go to hell Ranma! I'm busy looking for the Naruto Movie, and Gold Digger pictures for your future.

Ranma : STOP MAKING EXC,... my future?

SSJ Guyver : Yea,... I decided to continue writing that Ranma / Naruto crossover, with a little addition.

Ranma : What kind of addition?

SSJ Guyver : Not telling,... gonna be a surprise. All I can say is, things will be a LOT different than in the anime or manga.

Ranma : Sweet,... wait,... why?

SSJ Guyver : That,...

Ranma : 'That'?

SSJ Guyver : Is a secret, now go home.

Ranma face faults slightly, causing SSJ Guyver to chuckle, before closing Dreamweaver.


	13. Digger½, First Songfic

Now presenting ----

SSJ Guyver's First Songfic ever.

Song by - Linkin Park  
Titled - Numb

Anime Name - Ranma½  
songfic Timline - Before Chapter 4 through Chapter 6 of Digger½

__________________ M Y D E S T I N Y ___________________

Ranma yawned as he woke up and looked at his surroundings. His eyes started to mist slightly as yesterday's events took hold on him.

{I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface}

Scenes of Ranma standing in front of his mother, his arms held in a ready stance, danced through his mind slowly at first before beating into his brain.

{I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes}

Ranma covers his ears as Nodoka's voice rings throughout his head as he feels the hatred in her voice "Y-You would stand against your own blood?!?"

{[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you}

Tears squeeze through his eyes as he shuts them tightly, the voice louder than ever "You are BANISHED from the Saotome clan RANMA!"

{I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired}

Ranma's seen standing in front of Cyan, his arm covered in his own blood as his eyes hardened "For her, I would die"

{So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you}

Nodoka glared at Ranma before sheathing her bloody sword "I will see you dead, were whore" and walked out of Ranma's life, taking the name of Mother with her.

{Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you}

Ranma quaked with anger as he glared at his own mother, the one he once loved, before snarling out "If this is what a Saotome name is, I would be HONORED!"

{Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you}

Ranma clenched his fist in anger and was about to punch the wall when he realized what he was doing and sighed.

{[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take}

The flinch didn't come from the actual look but rather the empty tone he had used toward her. "Umm,... I wanted to make sure you were okay dad."

{And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know}

When he picked up the phone "Hello?" screams rang through the receiver. His eyes shot open when he heard "Die you damn were-beast!"

{You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you}

The aura Ranma put out was one of power and anger. Nothing would stop him from getting what he needed to survive. "You've stepped over the line this time, Nodoka" Ranma sneered as her head jerked up. "R-Ranma?" A small nod was all that she was rewarded with before he attacked.

___________ END __________

Tell me what you guys think of this. This was the first attempt on my behalf at a Songfic. I DO WANT FEEDBACK!

recca@aemail4u.com for flames and or compliments/comments.

  
  
  



End file.
